Melt
by Zelo96
Summary: Semenjak kematian Leeteuk, hati Siwon begitu terasa kosong. Kai mulai mencoba mencintai D.O sebelum terlambat dan kesenangan Kibum yang secara langsung tengah berkencan dengan Siwon. Chanyeol yang cemburu, Kris yang memberanikan diri menaiki roller coaster demi Tao dan Himchan yang meninggal. Bagaimana kah ceritanya?#bad summarry#
1. BAD thing

**MELT**

** Rated : T**

**Pairing : KaiDo SuDo KaiTae KaiHan HunHan ****YongChan(B.A.P)****YeWook In next chapter! WonTeuk KyuMin KrisTao BaekYeol BaDeul HaeHyuk  
**

**Category : Hurt/Comfort / Romance/Angst gagal  
**

**A/N : Suho(17) Taemin(16) Luhan(17) Sehun(16) Kim's Family are Kim Yongguk(37) Kim Himchan(36) Do Kyungsoo (17) Kim Jongin(16) Kim Ryeowook(15). Mian ffku yang berjudul 'Call me maybe' mungkin akan update beberapa minggu lagi karena Author lagi demam sama KaiDo sama SuDo couple nih, hehe mian klo sy kerjaannya bkin ff baru melulu, tapi author janji kok klo semuanya bakal d lanjut C: makanya review#plak heheh becandaa#kissureader#plak. **Hilmiiiiii**! Sy harap kamu baca ya, disini ada YeWook nih! janji ya baca **Hilmi**, ga mau tau pokoknya :B hehe GWS yaaa semoga seneng baca ff ini walau banyak kekurangan :D .. Happy reading!**

**Summary : Kai tidak rela menjadi seorang suami dari D.O Kyungsoo yang bisu. Kai sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Luhan dan sebenarnya ia diam-diam menduai Luhan dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Taemin, Menjadi seorang istri yang sabar dan tak diakui oleh suaminya adalah suatu hal yang berat bukan? ****KaiDo SuDo KaiTae KaiHan HunHan ****YongChan(B.A.P)****YeWook In next chapter! WonTeuk KyuMin KrisTao BaekYeol BaDeul HaeHyuk **!

**Warning! OOC YAOI TYPOS M-preg?**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**Bad Thing**

::::::::::::::::::::

D.O melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, ia sangat lelah jika terus diperlakukan saat ini oleh suaminya sendiri. Ya, Namja manis berumur 17 tahun ini sudah menikah, ya MENIKAH. Karena sang Umma dari seorang D.O Kyungsoo yaitu Im Yoona Meninggal setelah tak sengaja di tabrak oleh Kim Yongguk yang notabene adalah appa dari Kim Jongin, salah satu namja terkenal dengan ketampananNYA juga . Dan adiknya Kim Ryeowook yang terkenal karena keimutannya juga tak kalah dari sang Hyung dan banyak namja yang berusaha mengejarnya mati-matian namun karena sang Appa a.k.a Kim Yongguk yang selalu mengantar juga menjemput D.O, Ryeowook dan Kai pulang ke rumah bersama sang istri a.k.a Kim Himchan.

Karena Yongguk sangat merasa iba karena sekarang D.O hanya hidup sebatang kara akhinya dengan persetujuan sang istri yaitu Kim Himchan akhirnya dijodohkannya lah Kim Jongin dan D.O Kyungsoo, meskipun Jongin a.k.a Kai sempat menolak karena D.O BISU namun atas ancaman Appanya akhirnya ia pasrah dan menjalaninya walau ia tak rela karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Luhan dan sebenarnya ia diam-diam menduai Luhan dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Taemin, oh D.O kau miris sekali bukan? Menjadi seorang istri yang sabar dan tak diakui oleh suaminya adalah suatu hal yang berat bukan? Dan Ryeowook tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia mengancam Ryeowook jika ia membantu D.O , Kai akan membunuh Kelinci kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke Seoul untuk pekerjaan kami, kau mengerti? Jaga istrimu ya"_ pesan sang Umma dari seberang telepon.

"Ne, Ummaa" jawab Kai malas.

"_Kalau begitu, selamat melakukan 'malam' pertamamu dan mungkin Wookie tidak akan tahu"_ bisik Himchan pelan dan saat Kai akan membuka suara Himchan buru-buru menutup teleponnya.

"Aiissshh... memang kenapa sih harus menikah dengannya?! Bahkan aku sudah memiliki pacar!" kesal Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ini Hari minggu. Ia berniat untuk kencan dengan Taemin. Dan Ryewook yang sedang berada dirumah temannya, namja tampan berkepala besar bernama Yesung#plak.

tiba-tiba D.O muncul memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Apa kau haus? Aku membuatkanmu Minuman ini ^^' dan berjalan kearah Kai yang berada dimeja makan lalu meletakkan gelas berisi minuman dingin itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap D.O dingin.

D.O dengan cepat menulis disecarik kertas kecil dan memeberikannya pada Kai 'Ini Raisy, dulu jika aku Stress dan banyak pikiran Umma membuatkanku ini. Plain yoghurt, air lemon dan Madu di campur menjadi satu lalu ditambahkan Es,pasti sangat menyegarkan ^^' D.O tersenyum manis kearah Kai, Kai yang memang sangat MEMBENCI sang istri, dengan kasar mengambil gelas tersebut dan sedikit meminumnya.

**PRANG!**

Dengan kasar Kai melempar gelas itu ke lantai sehingga membuat banyak serpihan gelas itu bertebaran dilantai. Kai mendorong D.O sampai terjatuh tepatnya diatas serpihan kaca-kaca gelas dalam posisi betis dan tangan yang menyentuh lantai dan pergi keluar entah kemana. D.O meringis atas perlakuan Kai padanya, selama sekitar enam bulan mereka menikah Kai memang mengabaikannya, sering membentaknya sampai pura-pura tak kenal saat disekolah baru pertama kali Kai seperti ini. Namun hati D.O kuat ia sangat menyayangi Kai dan ia takkan mau menyerah, ia yakin bahwa Kai mencintainya walau sebenarnya Kai memiliki kekasih yang lain tanpa Yongguk dan Himchan ketahui.

"Nhh" gumamnya sendiri sambil menatap tangan dan kakinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah walau banyak kaca yang tertancap dikulitnya, akhirnya ia berusaha berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk mengambil kotak P3K dikamar yang ia tempati saat ini, tanpa ia sadari setiap ia melangkah darah dari kakinya mengotori lantai.

**TOK TOK **

Seseorang mengetok pintu rumah Kim, akhirnya D.O mempercepat mengobati kakinya lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang datang kerumahnya.

"D.O-ah" panggil orang itu lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil D.O

"?"

::::::::::::::::::::

"Kai!" panggil Taemin dari kejauhan, kali ini mereka berada disebuah tempat hiburan malam walau sebenarnya ini bukan malam hari namun tempat ini selalu menjadi tujuan utama Taemin dan Kai untuk melakukan Have sex. Namun berkali-kali Taemin mencoba menggoda Kai agar melakukan hal 'itu' namun seburuk apapun sifat Kai tetapi namja itu tidak pernah mau merasuki siapapun termasuk D.O Istrinya sendiri. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, namun yang ia lakukan hanya sekedar ciuman, Kissmark dan blowjob belum _'this and that'_ bukan berarti Kai tak mampu tetapi Kai benar-benar tak ingin menginginkannya sama sekali.

"Minnie, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kai.

"Baik, ayo kita kedalam. Aku memiliki teman baru! Namanya Luhan!" kata Taemin sambil menunjuk kearah namja yang sedang berdua dengan seorang namja tampan lalu mereka berjalan mendekati Luhan dan pemuda tampan yang berada disebelahnya.

**DEGH**

"Luhan-sshi! Perkenalkan ini Kai, kekasihku!" kata Taemin sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Kai-sshi" gumam Luhan sambil menyeringai.

"Luhan" gumam Kai, Taemin memandang keduanya bingung begitu juga namja tampan disebelah Luhan.

"Ini kekasihku, Taemin" kata Kai sambil menepuk bahu Taemin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jadi begitu?" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU HANYA UNTUK NAMJA INI!" Teriak Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Taemin.

"K-KYA! Appo!" jerit Taemin, Kai yang tak terima sang kekasih diperlakukan seperti itu berniat akan memukul Luhan namun dengan cepat lelaki tampan yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan segera memukul wajah Kai hingga terpental jauh, namja itu mendekap erat Luhan. Kemudai Luhan melepas Taemin dan mendorongnya kearah Kai.

"Si-siapa kau!" teriak Kai kesal, Taemin yang merasakan sakit pada kepalanya seketika ambruk diatas tubuh Kai.

"Oh Sehun, kekasih Xiu Luhan" kata pemuda itu lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sambil mendekapnya, Luhan terbelalak mendengarnya. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk Kai.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Tok Tok Tok Tok**

D.O yang sedang mengobati lukanya dan berusaha mencabut sepihan kaca, mengabaikan orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini keberadaan Kai dan apakah Kai sudah makan? Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan D.O sebagai seorang istri, walau D.O terbilang cukup lalai dalam menjaga kesehatannya juga lebih mementingkan kesehatan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Dengan jalan yang terpincang-pincang dan juga luka yang terbilang masih baru menyulitkannya untuk berjalan dengar benar dan perban yang melilit di Kaki dan tangannya membuatnya agar berwaspada agar tak lepas*?*. Saat ia membuka pintu D.O terbelalak menatap seorang namja dihadapannya dan...

"?" D.O menatap Suho kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak#kyaa*plak.

"D.O-Ah" gumamnya. Karena dengan tiba-tiba Suho merengkuh tubuh mungil D.O yang rapuh, akhirnya karena D.O Kaget sampai hilang keseimbangan akhirnya Suho menahan tubuh mungil D.O yang terbilang ringan agar tidak jatuh.

Ia berusaha berdiri namun seketika ia terjatuh dan entah bagaimana lilitan perban dikaki manis D.O terlepas dan menampakkan luka yang masih basah dan juga mengelurakan darah, D.O berusaha berdiri namun ia masih lemas karena kondisinya yang lumayan drop belakangan ini dan tak berani menatap Suho dan Suho menatapnya datar dan tanpa basa basi ia menggendong D.O ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar yang bertuliskan "3 KaiDo 3".

Suho mendudukkan D.O diatas kasur dan menemukan kotak P3K yang dalam keadaan berantakan, pasti D.O menggunakannya tadi. Dengan hati-hati Suho melilitkan perban dan juga sudah membersihkan luka tersebut dengan Acohol. kemudian D.O menulis sesuatu disebuah secarik kertas yang sengaja ia sediakan untuk berjaga-jaga.

'Gomawo Hyung' itulah isi tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut, D.O tersentuh oleh apa yang Suho lakukan ini. Bila ia kaitkan dengan sifat Kai, pasti sangat jauh sekali dan sangat mustahil jika ia melakukan apa yang Suho lakukan tadi. Tak sadar ia menggigit gigir bawahnya sampai membuatnya terluka dan akhirnya darah mengalir keluar dari luka di bibirnya.

"D.O-ah jangan gigit bibirmu, menangislah" kata Suho mengambil posisi duduk disebelah D.O. D.O sangat sakit jika setiap harinya ia diabaikan oleh Kai dan Kai pun telah memiliki kekasih! D.O semakin terasa tertohok jika memikirkan hal itu, tak sadar Air mata meluncur dari pipinya dan dengan ragu D.O menatap Suho yang tengah menatapnya intens.

''Saranghae D.O-ah" gumam Suho pelan dan karena D.O sedang terisak ia tak mendengar apa yang Suho katakan, akhirnya Suho merangkul D.O, mendekatkan dirinya pada D.O dan

**CUP**

Bibir kenyal milik D.O tersentuh oleh bibir milik Suho, Suho melumatnya agak kasar dan D.O tersentak akan hal itu. Ciuman yang ia dapatkan terakhir kali saat Sang pendeta menyuruh Kai agar menciumnya dihari pernikahan mereka, jika D.O mengingat hal itu ia hanya akan merasa sakit di dadanya. Ia hanya diam tak memberontak namun tiba-tiba...

"H-HYUNG! GAWAT!" teriak seorang namja manis lalu memasuki kamar KaiDo, Suho kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan masih dalam posisi merangkul D.O yang terlihat masih mengambil nafas, bibirnya bengkak dan merah, wajahnya pun juga merah dan berkeringat sama halnya seperti Suho.

"K-Kai hyung sudah pulang namun dalam keadaan babak belur! Dan Suho hyung! Bersembunyilah!" panik Ryeowook diambang pintu namun Suho dan D.O membeku melihat seorang namja yang menatap Sinis juga penuh kebencian kearah mereka berdua, melihat reaksi kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya, Ryeowook segera berbalik dan menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya Kesal.

"Anneyong, Suho hyung, D.O hyung dan..." perkataan Kai terputus saat Ryeowook menatapnya takut.

"Kai" gumam D.O pelan.

"Wookie... sepertinya kelinci kesayanganmu akan mati besok" gumam Kai pelan, Ryeowook mulai terisak, ia sangat menyayangi peliharaanya satu ini. D.O tersentak segera berlari dengan langkah terpincang dan memeluk erat Kai. Kai yang mendapatkan hal itu ia segera mendorong D.O kasar, alhasil D.O terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang.

"D.O-Ah/hyung!" teriak Ryeowook dan Suho, mereka tak berani mendekati D.O yang berusaha berdiri sambil mencengkram perutnya yang sangat sakit.

"DANGSIN! BERANINYA SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU!" Teriak Kai.

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!  
**

Kai menampar D.O kasar berkali-kali lalu menjambak rambutnya dan menendang perutnya berkali-kali. Kemudian Kai kembali berdiri menatap Ryeowook dan Suho yang berusaha menolong D.O yang terbilang sudah mengenaskan saat ini, Bibir bengkak, tatapan kosong, kulit pucat, darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, pipi yang bengkak akibat tamparan Kai, dan beberapa lebam ditubuhnya.

**DEG**

D.O tak tahan lagi atas perlakuan Kai kali ini kepalanya sangat sakit, D.O merasa tak bisa menjaga yang ia sangat lindungi saat ini yaitu... kandunganya yang ternyata terlah memasuki 3 bulan.

"D.O-Ah!" teriak Suho saat ia melihat darah keluar dari selangkangan D.O. Kai hanya melotot melihat sang istri seperti itu, ia sama sekali tak berniat menolong sang istri.

"D.O-hyung! Hikss... WAE?! Kenapa?" panik Ryeowook lalu berusaha menelpon seseorang "Y-Yesung hyung! Hiks,... bisakah kau menjemput kami?!" teriak Ryeowook. Kai masih terdiam menatap mereka yang sibuk masing-masing dan menatap D.O yang menatapnya kosong.

D.O segera menulis sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook segera mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya "Mian, aku tak bisa menjaga kandunganku... padahal aku selalu menjaganya" ucap Ryeowook sambil membaca surat yang ditulis oleh D.O.

Kai dan Suho terbelalak, Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap sedih hyung iparnya satu ini, ia sangat menyayanginya ketimbang hyungnya sendiri.

"**BABO**!" Kesal Suho lalu melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kai dan alhasil Kai terjungkal. "KAU DENGAR?! IA **KEGUGURAN** BABO! **SUAM**I MACAM APA KAU?!" Teriak Suho emosi dan segera menggendong D.O ala bridal style dan berniat akan pergi ke rumah sakit dan Ryeowook mengikuti mereka. Kai hanya menatap mereka kesal lalu berniat akan menelpon Taemin namun sialnya Taemin tak mengangkat teleponnya.

"SIAL!" Kesalnya lalu memukul tembok hingga tangannya berdarah, menatap keluar jendela dan melihat Ryeowook yang menangis juga Yesung dan Suho yang sedang berusaha membopong D.O kedalam mobil Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***Dangsin : You, Diucapkan hanya kepada Suami/Istri atau sedang benar-benar marah.**

**A/N: Gimana ff-nya? Pasti abal deh, mian yah GAJE.. tapi Author lagi pgen bikin ff macam gini nih, Angst gagal hehehehe tau lah TBC atau Delete nih? Author bingung TAT... dan galau ga liat sialan ulang SMTOWN#plak Siaran ulang SMTOWN! Karena lebih memilih bikin ff ini :") kalau memang pengen dilanjutin review ya, hehehe butuh Kritik dan sarah kalian C: gomawo Readersdeul :)**

.

.

.


	2. What is love?

**MELT**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KaiDo SuDo KaiTae KaiHan HunHan YeWook YongChan(B.A.P) ****WonTeuk Next chap! ****KrisTao BaekYeol BaDeul HaeHyuk **

**Category : Hurt/Comfort / Romance**

**A/N : Suho(17) Taemin(16) Luhan(17) Sehun(16) Kim's Family are Kim Yongguk(37) Kim Himchan(36) Do Kyungsoo (17) Kim Jongin(16) Kim Ryeowook(15) Siwon(25) Leeteuk (17), huft mian ya bukan alurnya kecepetan. Tapi author janji hap depan bakal nyeritain dari mulai mereka ketemu sampai berbau rated M hehehe, fufufufufu pkok nya Happy reading!**

**Summary : Kai tidak rela menjadi seorang suami dari D.O Kyungsoo. Yongguk menikahi mereka tanpa alasan di pihak Kai, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Luhan dan sebenarnya ia diam-diam menduai Luhan dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Taemin, Menjadi seorang istri yang sabar dan tak diakui oleh suaminya adalah suatu hal yang berat bukan? KaiDo SuDo WonTeuk KaiTae KaiHan HunHan KrisTao BaekYeol BaDeul HaeHyuk YongChan(B.A.P)!**

**Back sound : Anna Tsuchiya - Kuroi namida and Blink – Sejuta rasanya#lagufavoritauthor#plak**

**Warning! OOC YAOI TYPOS M-preg? GAJE KOMAT KAMIT**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

**What is love?  
**

::::::::::::::::::::

"D.O-ah bangunlah " panggil seorang yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Umma, ah aku bisa berbicara?" ucapnya sendiri menatap yeoja yang selama beberapa bulan ini meninggalkannya tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya. Kemudian D.O kaget menatap penampilan dirinya, simple hanya dress putih selutut bewarna putih namun sedikit transparan. Ia melihat perutnya yang agak membuncit dan ia tak sadari jika ia sedang berada jauh dari raganya, ia sedikit merasa cantik kali ini.

"Mmm... kuatlah D.O-ah" kata Yoona lalu menggenggam lengan anaknya. "Demi umma, ini penerusmu" mata D.O terbelalak saat Ummanya tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah kalung berliontinkan hati.

"Jangan kau buka liontin ini sampai anakmu memiliki anak lagi. Dan aku ingin kau kuat menghadapi suami seperti Kai, aku yakin walau Kai seperti itu terhadapmu tapi suatu saat nanti" katanya lalu mengelus kepala D.O.

"U-UMMA! bogoshippo!" teriak D.O lalu memeluk Yoona erat.

"Uljima.."

"Tenang saja, anakmu selamat. Walau kau perndarahan banyak tapi Suho mendonorkan darahnya kok. Janinmu memang terbilang sangat lemah" kata Yoona.

"Suho-hyung? Benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa hamil Umma? Jelaskan padaku!" kata D.O kesal.

"Akan kuberitahu saat anakmu lahir" kata Yoona perlahan tubuhnya hancur ditiup angin.

"UMMMAA!" Jerit D.O

**TRANG**

"D.O-ah" D.O terbelalak ia menatap sekitar, ternyata ia berada dirumah sakit.

"Syukurlah" kata Suho dan Ryeowook berbarengan sambil menatap D.O senang karena akhirnya ia sadar juga, D.O segera menyentuh perutnya namun masih seperti biasa, agak buncit.

"Tenanglah D.O-ah" kata seorang namja tampan menghampirinya. "Kandunganmu memang lemah, tapi masih bisa diselamatkan. Untung masih sempat walau taut wajah Yesung, Suho dan Ryeowook terlihat sangat kacau saat membawamu"

D.O hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengambil pulpen yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu ditangannya.

'Gomawo, jeongmal saranghae all. Aku sangat bahagia'

"Sama-sama D.O-sshi" kata sang dokter.

_Kazaritsukenaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban_

_Muzukashii koto?_

_Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii_

_Kowareru mono ga iranai_

'Appa'

Tiba-tiba handphone Wookie berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya..

"Yeoboseyo"

_"W-Wookie-ah! Appa dengar D.O masuk rumah sakit?! Kenapa dia?" _

"Ehm... Appa tahu dari mana?" Tanya Wookie takut.

_"Pokoknya kau tidak perlu tahu dari siapa dan sekarang dimana Jongin?!"_

"Eh, ... Hyung sedang pergi dengan temannya" kata Ryeowook berbohong.

_"Jangan berbohong Wookie, dari nada bicaramu itu sudah Appa tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong, Beritahu Appa! Biar tahu rasa anak itu!"_

"D.O Hyung... ke rumah sakit karena mengecheck kandungannya, EH—" Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena keceplosan*?*.

"_..."_

"A-Appa?" panggil Ryeowook takut.

"_..."_

"?"

"_AIGOOOOOOOOO! KAU SERIUS WOOKIE?! APPA! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA MEMILIKI CUCU!"_ Teriak sang Umma kegirangan diseberang sana dan Ryeowook agak sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, ternyata sang Appa memberitahu sang Umma tadi, Ryeowook hanya terbengong mendengar reaksi sang umma.

"U-Umma?"

"_Aduh, Umma sangat ingin menemui D.O saat ini. Tapi sayangnya masih banyak pekerjaan disini. Mungkin kami akan pulang bulan depan. Tolong jaga D.O ya selagi Umma dan Appa tidak disana dan jangan beritahu JongIn jika kami akan pulang secepatnya"_

"Memang Kai hyung tahu jika umma dan appa akan pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Sebelumnya, Umma memberitahu jika kami akan pulang tahun depan. Tetapi mendengar D.O hamil, Umma pulang secepatnya"_

'Sebenarnya itu terlalu cepat, setahun menjadi sebulan' batin Ryeowook.

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti ya Wookie. Salam untuk D.O dan Yesung"_ dan akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung dibawa-bawa" gumamnya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Yongguk? Apa Yongguk menelponmu?" tanya sang dokter tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya saat sang dokter bertanya seperti itu terlebih lagi tahu nama Appanya.

"Ryeowook tenang saja, Siwon ini sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Appamu" kata Suho sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook. D.O hanya diam tak mengerti menatap mereka semua, tak sadar ia mengelus perutnya sambil membayangkan wajah Kai.

"Jadi, apakah D.O hyung bisa pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu, sebaiknya dia harus menjaga kandungannya dengan baik agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan"

"Baiklah Gomawo dokter!" kata Wookie senang, dan D.O hanya tersenyum sambil memandang sang dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! APA MAKSUDNYA KAU BOSAN DENGANKU?!" Kesal Kai sambil memandang Taemin yang memandangnya malas. Hari ini Kai meminta Taemin untuk menemuinya diatap sekolah sepulang sekolah agar tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, ngomong-ngomong Taemin adalah Hoobae Taemin.

"Ya! Dan sekarang kita PUTUS! DAN KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI ISTRI! DASAR BABO!" teriak Taemin, lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya kesal. Entah mengapa Kai hanya merasa biasa saja setelah diputuskan oleh Taemin namun ia juga marah karena Taemin memutuskannya dan Kai mengerti perasaan Taemin yang sangat sakit hati ternyata kekasihnya sendiri menduakannya, tepatnya Taemin menjadi selingkuhannya ditambah lagi yang ternyata Kai sudah memiliki istri.

Dan entahlah ia masih mencari orang itu, ya seorang namja yang ia temui masa lalu. Yaitu cinta pertamanya berinisial O. Jika ia mengingat hal itu, nihil yang akan ia dapatkan. Ia sudah tak bisa mencari orang itu kemana lagi karena pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang disekitarnya bahwa seseorang berinisial O itu sudah tiada dan jangan salahkan jika hanya karena hal itu sifat Kai yang dulu yaitu penyabar, perhatian dan bijaksana menjadi Pemarah, tak sabaran dan selalu berfikir buruk tentang orang lain, sangat drastis bukan?

"SHIT!" kesal Kai, akhirnya dengan penuh amarah ia mengendarai mobil sportnya pulang kerumah.

**CKLAK**

Kai kaget mendapati pintu rumahnya tidak bisa dibuka ia lupa untuk membawa kunci cadangan, karena ia masih dalam keadaan kesal ia berusaha membuka pintu tersebut hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa mendobrak pintu rumah dengan sekuat tenaga.

**BRAK**

Akhirnya pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan Kai tak peduli bahwa pintu rumah rusak. Toh kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada dirumah. Ia berusaha mencari Ryeowook namun yang ia dapatkan nihil, ia melempar barang-barang disekitarnya karena ia sangat kesal.

"RYEOWOOK! DIMANA KAU HAH! DONGSAENG BR*****K!" teriak Kai, pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "WOOKIE! APA KAU INGIN YEWOOK MATI?!" Teriak Kai lagi, ya Yewook adalah kelinci peliharaan Wookie satu-satunya, dan Yewook juga pemberian kado ulangtahun yang diberikan Yesung untuknya.

"Yaampun, kenapa pintu rumah terbuka?" Kai segera berjalan menuju arah pintu, dan mendapati Ryeowook, Suho dan D.O yang memandangnya kaget.

"H-Hyung?" gumam Ryeowook.

**SET**

Dengan tanpa berperasaan Kai segera menarik D.O dan menjatuhkannya, kemudian ia menyeret D.O dengan menarik rambut D.O. Suho segera menghampiri Kai dan berusaha untuk melepaskan D.O yang memang sudah meringis kesakitan..

"KAI! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Suho kesal.

**BUGH**

Suho jatuh terduduk, darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Pukulan Kai terbilang sangat kuat dan Ryeowook segera menghampiri Suho dan menatap Hyungnya yang membawa paksa D.O memasuki kamar KaiDO.

"DIAM KAU! DAN KAU D.O! AKU AKAN MENGURUNGMU, SEBAB KAU PEMBAWA SIAL!" Teriak Kai, Kai menjatuhkan D.O diatas kasur King size mereka. Kai menahan kedua lengan D.O, dari sorot mata D.O sudah ditebak namja manis ini sangat kesakitan atas perlakuan Kai.

"Kai" gumamnya pelan.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEMBERITAHU TAEMIN! KENAPA IA BISA MENGETAHUI JIKA AKU SUDAH BERISTRI?!" Teriak Kai.

**PLAK**

Kai menampar D.O berkali-kali, hatinya sangat sakit. Apakah ia melakukan hal yang salah sehinggal Kai sangat membencinya? D.O memantang Kai sendu tak lama D.O jatuh pingsan, Kai yang menyadari hal itu segera keluar dan mendapati Suho dan Ryeowook yang memandangnya kesal juga takut.

"Kau apakan D.O?!" Kesal Suho.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa hakmu melarangku? Aku ini suaminya" kata Kai memandang kesal Suho.

"Kau adalah orang paling laknat" kata Suho dengan nada bicaranya terbilang datar.

"Hyung! Jangan perlakukan D.O-hyung seperti itu terus! Apa kau tak tega? Sekarang ia sedang hamil!" kata Ryeowook memandang kesal hyungnya.

"Wae? Hamil? Apa kau menghamilinya Suho?"

**BUGH**

Perkataan terakhir Kai membuat emosi Suho meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun . Kai boleh memukulnya tapi ia tak terima jika disangka menghamili istri orang, dan Ryeowook tidak menyangka jika hyungnya ini berfikiran seperti itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI NAMJA MACAM APA?! JIKA AKU NAMJA SEPERTIMU SIH IYA! SUAMI MACAM APA KAU!" kesal Suho.

"A-Anneyong, a-apa aku mengganggu?" tanya seorang namja manis tiba-tiba berdiri diambang pintu.

"Leeteuk hyung!" sahut Ryeowook lalu menghampiri namja manis yang dipanggil Leeteuk. "Dimana Yesung hyung?"

"Yesung tidak bisa kesini, tapi jika kau mau kau bisa menunggu Yesung di Kafe biasa kau datangi" kata Leeteuk, Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk sendu. Leeteuk sangat baik hati dan membantunya jika dalam kesusahan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana membalas budi kebaikan Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba D.O berdiri dihadapan Kai dan Suho yang sedang beradu fisik, D.O tiba-tiba memeluk Kai erat dari belakang. Suho yang berniat akan memukul Kai segera menghentikan aksinya.

**BUGH**

Kai membalikkan tubuh dan memukul perut D.O kuat, Ryeowook dan Suho terkaget atas perlakuan Kai. D.O jatuh tersungkur, berusaha berdiri namun dengan cepat Kai menampar wajah D.O

"HYUNG! HENTIKAN!" teriak Ryeowook lalu berdiri dihadapan D.O yang sedang berusaha duduk.

"UHUK" D.O berusaha mengatur nafasnya namun tiba-tiba ia terbatuk dan muntah, cairan kental berbau besi keluar dari mulutnya sangat banyak sampai-sampai ia meremas perutnya. Kai hanya memandai D.O dan Ryeowook kesal, juga memandang Leeteuk yang memandangnya kaget.

**BRUK**

D.O jatuh pingsan, Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Suho terkejut melihat D.O yang tiba-tiba pingsan, Kai hanya memandang remeh D.O.

"D.O/hyung!" Suho yang berniat akan menggendong D.O terkaget saat Kai menendang kepala D.O. Leeteuk hanya menutup mulutnya, ia tahu D.O dan tahu jika Kai adalah suaminya namun jika ia melihat kejadian dihadapannya, ia masih tidak percaya jika Kai adalah Suami D.O.

Tiba-tiba suara ambulance mengagetkan Kai, segera Kai kabur dari TKP memasuki mobil sportnya dan pergi. Suho segera menggendong D.O memasuki ambulance diikuti Ryeowook dan Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk saja masih sempat, walau kandungannya semakin lemah" kata Siwon sambil memandang sendu D.O yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang kamar rawat "Sebenarnya Kai kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku dengar ia ketahuan menduakan Luhan, lalu diputuskan oleh Luhan secara tak langsung dan Taemin yang mengetahui Luhan segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai tadi siang" kata Leeteuk, memandang Ryeowook dan Suho yang memandangnya terkejut.

"Jadi intinya apa kita harus laporkan kepada pihat polisi?" tanya Siwon.

"Jangan, pokoknya jangan dulu sampai ia kelewatan, akan kubunuh dia" kesal Suho.

"Mungkin saja Kai dalam keadaan depresi juga tak rela, aku dengar dia kan dijodohkan namun ia telah memiliki Luhan dan Taemin. Ia membenci D.O karena keadaanya, namun aku yakin dihatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat menyesal. Namun kebencian dan kemurkaan sedang menutupi perasaan hati kecilnya saat ini, mungkin ada waktunya kalau Kai menerima D.O" kata Leeteuk memandang ketiga namja didepannya lembut, salah satu diantara mereka terpana akan keimutan dan kebaikan Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook membisikan sesuatu pada Suho dan Suho hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Leeteuk hyung, jujur aku sangat berterimakasih atas semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan padaku. Sampai kau menemukanku dengan Yesung hyung dan membelaku saat aku dibully dulu" kata Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk dan Siwon bergantian.

"Siwon hyung, kudengar kau masih single" kata Suho menyeringai menatap Siwon.

"Ne, memang kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Leeteuk hyung, ini Siwon hyung. Appaku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adiknya sendiri, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya" kata Ryeowook meraih tangan Siwon dan Leeteuk, hingga akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan.

"Choi Siwon imnida" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ah Park Jungsoo imnida" kata Leeteuk.

_Bertemu denganmu membuatku bahagia _

_W__alau ku tak tahu harus bagaimana~_

"Hehehe" tawa Suho sambil memandang Ryeowook yang memandangnya seperti mengatakan _Sepertinya-ini-akan-baik._

"Kudengar kau satu kelas dengan D.O, bagaimana keadaan D.O disekolah?" tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

"E-Eh, Anu... jujur aku kurang dekat dengannya dan semenjak Wookie berpacaran dengan adikku, aku menjadi tahu informasi mengenai D.O dan kadang-kadang mengunjungi rumah D.O dan Ryeowook" kata Leeteuk menunduk tak berani memandang Siwon, Suho dan Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa mereka.

"UHUK!" tiba-tiba D.O terbatuk, darahnya yang terbilang banyak itu sampai mengotori bajunya. Siwon dengan tanggap segera memeriksa keadaan D.O dan menanganinya.

"Nghh,... nghh Kai" gumam D.O setengah sadar sambil meremas perutnya.

"D.O-hyung/Ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje kan? Angst gagal lagi. Maafin author ya WonTeuknya sedikit tapi chap depan mungkin bakal ditambah makanya review! Butuh kritik dan saran, typos bertebaran dimana-mana karena author ngebut. . Tapi author janji chap 4 bakal nyeritain dari KaiDo pertama ketemu sampai mengungkap(?) misteri kenapa D.O hamil yang pastinya anak Kai kok, hehehehe RnR please :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Lights go on again

**MELT**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : KaiDo SuDo KaiTae KaiHan HunHan YeWook YongChan(B.A.P) KrisTao BaekYeol WonTeuk BaDeul HaeHyuk **

**Category : Hurt/Comfort / Romance/Angst**

**A/N : Author janji Chap depan bakal nyeritain dari mulai mereka ketemu sampai berbau rated M hehehe, fufufufufu pkok nya Happy reading!**

**Summary : Kai tidak rela menjadi seorang suami dari D.O Kyungsoo. Yongguk menikahi mereka tanpa alasan di pihak Kai, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Luhan dan sebenarnya ia diam-diam menduai Luhan dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Taemin, Menjadi seorang istri yang sabar dan tak diakui oleh suaminya adalah suatu hal yang berat bukan? KaiDo SuDo WonTeuk KaiTae KaiHan HunHan KrisTao BaekYeol BaDeul HaeHyuk YongChan(B.A.P)!**

**Back sound : Anna Tsuchiya - Kuroi namida and Blink – Sejuta rasanya#lagufavoritauthor#plak**

**Warning! OOC YAOI TYPOS M-preg? GAJE KOMAT KAMIT**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**Lights go on again**

::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tapi kalian harus menunggu diluar" kata sang Suster pada Suho, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk. Akhirnya Suho, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk berjalan keluar, Leeteuk sempat melirik kearah Siwon yang hendak akan menangani keadaan D.O.

**Cklek**

"Hiks... Ya tuhan, selamatkan D.O hyung, walau ia hanya kakak iparku tetapi dia sudah seperti umma kedua bagiku " tangis Ryeowook. Leeteuk dan Suho hanya bisa menatap sendu Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Wookie... " Kata Leeteuk lalu dengan perlahan ia memeluk Wookie, dan Suho hanya bisa mengelus kepala Wookie.

"Hikss... D-D.O H-Hyung.. hiks.. hyung harus k-kuat... hikss... huwee.. Kai H-hyung j-jahat hikss... huweee~"

"Wookie!" Panggil seorang namja tampan dari kejauhan.

"Hikss... Hyung,," tangisnya menjadi-jadi saat Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-Siapa yang membuat Wookie-KU menangis?" tanya Yesung kesal menatap Leeteuk dan Suho bergantian.

"D.O Yesung-ah... D.O" kata Suho memberi kejelasan pada Yesung.

"Jadi, D.O kenapa lagi? Kai, kah?" bisik Yesung pelan-pelan pada Suho.

"Lebih parahnya kandungan D.O lemah, tetapi Kai memukul perut D.O tapi untung saja masih sempat di selamatkan" jawab Suho.

"Hmm... Mian, tapi siapa mereka, Yesung?" Tanya Leeteuk pada tiga orang namja manis dibelakang Yesung.

"Ini, Kibum, Sungmin dan Tao" kata Yesung, ketiga namja manis itu pun menundukkan badan mereka.

"Anneyong... Leeteuk-hyung Kibum imnida, saya partner Yesung"

"Anneyong, kami teman Yesung. Saya Sungmin dan ini Tao" Leeteuk sang hyung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kalian kesini untuk menjenguk D.O?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne" jawab ketiga namja manis itu. Leeteuk kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Err.. Hyung, boleh aku yg memeluknya?" Tanya Yesung pelan, Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan tubuh kecil Ryeowook kepelukan Yesung.

"Wookie-ah Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung pelan, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ssst... Dia tertidur" bisik Leeteuk pelan. Akhirnya Tao, Sungmin, Suho, Leeteuk dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai tiba-tiba Siwon membuka pintu ruang rawat D.O.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Siwon-ah?" Tanya Suho was-was.

"Jantungnya lemah, entahlah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu namun sepertinya ia sudah lama menderita jantung lemah. Dan kemungkinan jika bayinya lahir, D.O akan mati" kata Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

**Degh**

Jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit mendengar hal itu, diam-diam ia berada tak jauh di ruangan tersebut akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"S-Siwon-ah, katakan! Ini hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau menyerah! Kau itu 'kan dokter! Aku percaya padamu!" Kata Suho sambil mencengkram kerah Siwon.

"Aku bukan tuhan, Suho-ah. Aku tidak bisa dengan cepat membuat D.O benar-benar kembali membaik. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya dengan perlahan, itu juga jika berhasil" kata Siwon menatap sendu Suho.

"Sudahlah Suho" kata Leeteuk menenangkan, lalu menarik pelan Suho menjauh dari Siwon.

"Apa ia membutuhkan darah?! Aku bisa mendonorkannya lagi!" Kesal Suho hendak akan memukul Siwon namun dengan cepat Kibum berdiri diantara Siwon dan Suho mencegah Suho melayangkan tamparannya pada Suho. Leeteuk hanya menahan tubuh Suho yang lebih besar darinya dan menatap Kibum bingung.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting Siwon hyung bisa menangani D.O! " Kata Kibum menatap tajam Suho, Suho dan Leeteuk hanya menatap Kibum bingung.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kenapa sih?" Kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba terbangun lalu berdiri menatap Siwon.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tentu, hyungmu sudah bisa di jenguk" kata Siwon akhirnya Ryeowook memasuki kamar rawat D.O diikuti Tao dan Sungmin. Siwon berbalik dan memasuki ruang rawat D.O.

"Sudahlah Kibum-ah, apa kau masih mau mengejar Siwon?" Tanya Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Kibum yang menatap kepergian Siwon malu-malu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku takkan menyerah hyung" kata Kibum malu-malu akhirnya Yesung dan Siwon memasuki ruang rawat D.O. Leeteuk hanya menunduk dan Suho yang menyadarinya hanya mengelus kepala Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah Suho" kata Leeteuk pelan, namun suaranya seperti hendak akan menangis.

'Lagi?' Pikir Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK!**

"Ugh, siapa sih! Mengganggu saja!" Runtuk Kai, dengan malas berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kai-ah! Gwaenchana? " Tanya seorang namja manis berdiri dihadapan Kai.

"Mengganggu saja kau Baekkie!" Bentak Kai lalu diakhiri dengan debaman suara bantingan pintu.

"AH! Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?! Aaaa babo! Padahal kan dia yang menyuruhku membawa Ssam! Aaah babo KAI! Mengurangi jam tidurku! Huweee"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju sebuah Halte bus yang satu-satunya ada di kota itu dan tak jauh dari rumah Kai. Setelah ia sampai di Halte bus tersebut ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu halte bus, setelah ia menunggu ±1 jam lalu Bus datang. Ketika ia hendak akan memasuki bus, seseorang menabraknya hingga Ssam yang ia bawa jatuh ke pinggiran jalan.

"ANIYA!" Jerit Baekhyun, ia segera turun dari halte, juga loncat dari halte dan mengambil Ssam, membuka kotak yang berisikan Ssam itu. Melihat apakah Ssam tersebut terbuka dan terbuang namun masih berada didalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"Untunglah masih sempat yaampun" gumamnya sendiri, bediri dipinggiran jalan yang sedikit ramai. Tak sadar sebuah truk berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh kearahnya.

"A-Awas nak!" Jerit seorang yeoja paruh baya yang akan memasuki Bus sambil memandang Baekhyun horror, Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu segera berbalik dan Truk itu hendak akan menabraknya.

**BRUGH**

Baekhyun terkaget karena tiba-tiba seorang namja menggendongnya kemudian mereka terjatuh dalam posisi namja yang tak dikenalinya menimpa tubuh kecil Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Baekhyun selamat dari hantaman truk tadi. Baekhyun yang baru sadar segera bangun dari posisinya dan...

**CHU**

Baekhyun terbelalak menatap namja yang menimpanya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena jalanan gelap, namun Baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal menerpa bibirnya, ketika Baekhyun akan meruntuki namja itu namun dengan cepat namja itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam membeku.

"A-Apa yang, aaaghh! Kai sialan! Gara-gara dia sial sekali malam ini, sudah besok sekolah, malam-malam kedinginan, Ssam jatuh dan aku hampir ketabrak mobil lalu ciuman pertamaku dicuri! Aaaggghh" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

D.O membuka kedua matanya, mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang menahan tangisnya sambil tertunduk lemas. Terlihat dari matanya yang sembab juga pipinya yang memerah, sepertinya ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Dengan hati-hati D.O menyentuh tangan Ryeowook yang memang duduk disebelahnya dan Ryeowook seketika menatap D.O kaget, mulai terisak lalu seketika ia memeluknya sangat erat.

"H-Hyung bogoshippo.." Isaknya pelan, D.O hanya bisa mengelus rambut Ryeowook dan kemudian beralih mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit. D.O sedikit bahagia ternyata sesuatu yang mustahil didalam tubuh namja yang bernama janin itu masih hidup didalam tubuhnya walau Kai secara tak langsung mencoba mencelakai aniya.. lebih tepatnya membunuh kandungan istrinya sendiri, apakah hati kecilmu tak pernah merasa iba Kai? Menyiksa istrimu sendiri apakah ini wajar?

**CKLEK**

Tiga orang namja yang tak lain adalah Suho yang membawa nampan makanan, Yesung dan Leeteuk dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruang rawat D.O bermaksud untuk tidak membangunkan D.O namun melihat D.O yang tengah dipeluk oleh Ryeowook akhirnya mereka hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"D.O -ah, syukurlah" kata Leeteuk lalu akhirnya memeluk tubuh D.O yang lebih kecil darinya, D.O sedikit meringis karena Leeteuk tiba-tiba menerjang dan menimpa tangannya membuat selang infusnya agak tertarik#authorgakmaungebayangin#.

D.O hanya bisa tersenyum tulus menatap para namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tak lama Leeteuk dan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian Ryeowook berjalan kearah Suho kemudian mengambil nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi berupa bubur, air mineral dan buah melon yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Setelah Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping D.O, ia memegang tangan D.O lalu beralih Ke kaki D.O.

"H-Hyung makan ya, hyung kurus banget. Hiks... Kenapa aku babo sih, seharusnya aku lebih sering memperhatikan hyung bukannya malah bersembunyi. Hiks, hyung makan yang banyak ya... Masa hyung kurus begini gak lapar? Wookie aja lapar loh, hyung! Huweee hyung makan ya yang banyak.. Harus habis.. Huweee" tangis Ryeowook sambil menyuapi bubur kedalam mulut D.O, sebenarnya D.O tidak nafsu sama sekali namun ketika ia melihat sang adik ipar menangis tersedu-sedu dengan berat hati ia memakan buburnya walau ia merasa mual.

Tak sadar bubur tersebut habis Suho dan Yesung tersenyum menatap D.O yang memandang mereka sumringah, lalu Ryeowook mengambil buah melon kemudian berniat menyuapkannya kedalam mulut D.O namun D.O hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda bahwa ia tak mau memakannya. Ryeowook meletakkan buah melon itu kembali namun seseorang menarik bajunya pelan.

"Chagy, aaa" kata Yesung sambil membuka mulutnya bermaksud ingin disuapi buah melon, namun saat Ryeowook akan memasukkan melon kedalam mulut namjachigunya tiba-tiba Suho memasukkan gumpalan tisu kedalam mulut Yesung membuat dirinya dan Ryeowook harus menahan tawa sekuat-kuatnya. D.O hanya tersenyum hangat menatap semuanya, Yesung memasang muka musam membuat Leeteuk dan SuWook tertawa.

**Cklek**

Siwon memasuki ruangan lalu berdiri disebelah Leeteuk yang terduduk diranjang D.O, Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu langsung menjauh dan kemudian berpindah menjadi berdiri disebelah Suho yang berada di sebelah Yesung.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon menatap Leeteuk, yang ditatap hanya kebingungan.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan D.O" kata Leeteuk tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Kibum?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengunyah buah melon yang sendari tadi disuapi oleh Ryeowook.

''Oh dia. Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya. Dia terlalu over dan lebay" kata Siwon datar.

"Kenapa kau tak menembaknya saja?" Tanya Yesung ngaco.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menyukainya!" Kesal Siwon menatap Yesung kesal.

.

.

**Cukup!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Leeteuk mulai berdiri dan berniat akan keluar namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Suho dan Ryeowook hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon menatap intens Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk hanya bisa menunduk. Leeteuk menepis pelan tangan Siwon yang menahannya dan akhirnya ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aaaa... Leeteuk hyung kenapa? Yesung hyung! Tanggung jawab!" Kata Ryeowook kesal.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku disalahkan?" Tanya Yesung sewot.

"Soalnya Leeteuk hyung menyukai Siwon hyung dan -Kyaa! Aku keceplosan" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap horror Suho dan Siwon yang menatapnya kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchi! Ughh.. Siapa yang membicarakanku" gumam Leeteuk sendiri, dia memandangi dirinya dihadapan kaca besar di toilet rumah sakit. Hatinya sakit mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, apakah kau tak mengerti? Leeteuk menyukai Siwon! Namun sepertinya ia harus dikaitkan dengan kenyataan untuk saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali" gumamnya sendiri, akhirnya ia bergegas untuk kembali ke ruang rawat D.O , namun saat ia masih dalam jarak jauh menuju ruang rawat D.O ia melihat seorang namja tinggi tampan berkulit tan berdiri mengintip dari kaca pintu kamar ruang rawat D.O.

"D-Dia Kai?" Gumam Leeteuk pelan, dari kejauhan Kai menoleh menatap Leeteuk tidak suka, Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu segera ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding. Kemudian Leeteuk kembali melihat kamar ruang raat D.O dan Kai tidak ada disana, Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lega dan berniat akan kembali ke kamar tersebut, namun ia merasa seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong" sapa seorang namja tampan. Leeteuk menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-hyung, kira-kira kapan D.O hyung sudah boleh masuk kesekolah?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya ia harus banyak istirahat yang cukup. Kandungannya juga sangat lemah, sebaiknya ia homeschooling jika ingin pretasinya terus berjalan" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Leeteuk hyung kemana sih?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil memandang bingung pintu ruang rawat D.O

**CKLEK**

Terbukalah pintu tersebut, Suho dan Ryeowook memandang tak percaya siapa yang memasuki kamar ruang rawat D.O tersebut.

"H-Hyung?" Gumam Ryeowook pelan memandang Kai takut, Kai melempar sebuah karung kecil yang ujungnya diikatkan sesuatu kepada Yesung. Yesung, Suho, Siwon dan Ryeowook penasaran apa yang ada didalam karung tersebut, Yesung mulai membuka ikatan yang ada diujung karung tersebut.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ketika keempat namja itu sibuk dalam pikiran mereka juga Karung tersebut, Kai mendekati D.O yang memandangnya takut kemudian Kai membekap mulut D.O dengan bibirnya. Mata D.O terbelalak atas perlakuan Kai#author gak mau ngebayangin#, segera Kai mencabut kasar selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya, D.O sedikit terlunjak karena Kai memperlakukannya dengan kasar saat mencabut selang infus yang menancap ditubuhnya tadi. Darah mengalir dari tangan kirinya akibat Kai yang mencabutnya dengan kasar, dengan segera Kai menjilatnya dan kemudian mencium bibir D.O ganas.

Kai menggendong D.O ala bridal style sambil terus menciumi bibir D.O kemudian Kai membawa D.O pergi dari rumah sakit dengan mobil sportnya. Keempat namja tadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada didalam karung tersebut, sesuatu yang digulung dengan tisu toilet dengan bau yang sangat amis dan secarik surat.

_'Kamar mandi'_

Hanya itu yang tertulis di surat itu. Siwon menyadari sesuatu, dan membuka apa yang ada didalam gulungan tisu toilet tersebut. Ryeowook dan Suho baru menyadari jika tali yang mengikat ujung karung itu adalah usus hewan.

"G-Ginjal?" Gumam Siwon pelan.

"D-Dimana D.O?!" Kata Suho yang baru menyadari jika D.O sudah tidak ada dikamar ruang rawatnya sendiri.

"Hyung... Hiksss.." Isak Ryeowook, Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook yang mulai menangis kedalam pelukannya.

"Maksudmu ginjal? Ginjal manusia?" Tanya Suho sambil mengambil usus tersebut tanpa rasa jijik.

**BRAK!**

"Y-Yesung hyung!" Panggil dua orang namja yang tampan dan manis dari ambang pintu.

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sini!" Kata mereka berdua menarik Yesung dan Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi, Suho dan Siwon kemudian mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**Degh**

Siwon dan Suho diam membeku menatap seorang namja manis terendam disebuah Bathub dengan air yang sudah bewarna merah dan es yang mengapung disetiap sisinya.

"H-hyung... LEETEUK HYUNG!" Jerit Ryeowook lalu memeluk namja manis kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, hati-hati. Punggungnya tadi ada luka" kata Eunhyuk, Ryeowook menjauhkan dari Leeteuk yang memang tak sadarkan diri. Siwon segera mendekati sosok yang mengisi hatinya dan membalikkan posisinya menatap banju kaos Leeteuk yang bewarna putih tersebut ternodai dengan sesuatu yang bewarna merah yang diduga adalah darah. Siwon sedikit mengangkat kaos Leeteuk dan tersentak melihat sebuah luka yang lumayang panjang di punggungnya.

"Berarti ginjal tadi adalah ginjal Leeteuk" gumam Siwon, segera ia mengangkat Leeteuk ala bridal style dan membawanya ke ruang rawat darurat.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kai?" Gumam Suho pelan dan kelima namja itu beranjak dan mengikuti arah Siwon pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membanting tubuh D.O di Kasur Kingsize milik mereka, D.O memegangi perutnya bermaksud melindungi kandungannya. Perlahan Kai mendekati D.O yang terbaring lemah dan menimpa D.O.

"Tenang chagy. Aku takkan menggugurkan kandunganmu" kata Kai berbisik ditelinga D.O.

Kai mengangkat kedua kaki D.O dan kini Kai berada diantara kaki D.O. D.O merasakan kepalanya pening dan hanya bisa pasrah karena Kai terus menciumnya walau pelan. Tak sadar Kai mengangkat celana dan celana dalam D.O setengah dan D.O merasakan sesuatu benda tumpul berada didepan Holenya.

**JLEB**

D.O tersentak, air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya kemudian memandang Kai sendu dengan bibir yang memerah. Ternyata Kai memasukkan juniornya yang panjang kedalam hole D.O, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi dengan perlahan dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Ini sangat menyenangkan" gumam Kai pelan terus menggenjot D.O hingga D.O jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Readers:** FF macam apa ini?!

**Yooooona:** Hwaa ampuun#dilemparsampahmaReader#

**Readers:** Kok gaje sih?! Banyak Typos! Dan Kenapa gak bales Review kami?#lemparPanci#

**Yooooona:** Mian reader, habis saya sibuk juga terburu-buru nulis ff ini. Hanya sempat publish cerita ini aja. Mian reader... ToT#sujud#

**Readers:** Oh#lemparpiso#nendangAuthor#

**Yooooona:** Kyaa! Ampun Reader nanti sy berusaha update cepat, soalnya ff Call Me Maybe, Tao is mine dan Discussion or Opinion belum update chapternya masing-masing, jadi mau update chap ff masing2. Mian ya Reader walau abal mudah2an suka, makasi buat yg udah review*kabur*

**Readers:** EEEH! Mau kemana tuh!#lemparpiso#

**#authorTewas#smuaFFYooooonangegantung#plak*becanda.. Hehe**

.

.

.


	4. I Cry Cry

**MELT**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : KaiDo SuDo KaiTae KaiHan HunHan YeWook TOPGD BangChan(B.A.P) KrisTao BaekYeol WonTeuk HaeHyuk **

**Category : Hurt/Comfort / Romance/Angst**

**Summary : Kai tidak rela menjadi seorang suami dari D.O Kyungsoo. Yongguk menikahi mereka tanpa alasan di pihak Kai, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Luhan dan sebenarnya ia diam-diam menduai Luhan dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan Taemin, Menjadi seorang istri yang sabar dan tak diakui oleh suaminya adalah suatu hal yang berat bukan? KaiDo SuDo WonTeuk KaiTae KaiHan HunHan KrisTao BaekYeol HaeHyuk YongChan(B.A.P)!**

**A/N: Sekali lagi maf gak smpet balas review… maafkan aku, dan aku harap kalian masih setia(?) menunggu dan membaca ff ini walau apdetnya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat lama, maafin Yooooona.#Bow# Happy reading  
**

**Back sound : Bigbang – Haru haru**

**Warning! OOC YAOI TYPOS M-preg? GAJE KOMAT KAMIT**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**I Cry Cry  
**

::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

,

D.O hanya pasrah saat Kai terus menggenjot juniornya menusuk-nusuk holenya, walau Kai tak mendengar suara desah D.O namun dengan D.O terbaring lemah dibawahnya saja sudah membuatnya horny berat.

.

.

.

**#Flashback#**

"D.O! Kajja! Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?! Hanya membawa botol-botol plastik saja belum benar! Yang cepat bawanya! Susah sekali sih!" Kesal seorang yeoja paruh baya yang bernama Im Yoona menarik seorang namja manis berseragam SMA yang dengan jalan terpincang-pincang akibat Yoona yang memaksanya untuk membantunya memungut sampah dan memukul D.O dengan sebuah tongkat panjang karena kesal saat D.O menolak membantunya, namun apa daya ia harus menuruti permintaan sang Umma dan membawa tiga karung besar yang berisi sampah botol dan kaleng yang akan mereka jual di pabrik minuman yang mungkin ingin membeli sampah mereka.

D.O hanya tersenyum menatap Umma tercintanya yang berjalan didepan mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya ia bukan bisu atau pun tuna wicara, namun suatu hal yang terjadi saat ia yang menyebabkannya putusnya pita suara yang dimilikinya. Im Yoona menjadi seorang pelacur sejak ia ditinggal oleh suaminya saat D.O memasuki umur 4 bulan dan dirinya masih berumur 17 saat itu ia hanya tinggal sendiri kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri, namun sebenarnya ia tak pernah menikah sama sekali dan hingga saat ini, dan akibat tetangga disekitarnya sangat jijik karena tingkahnya yang genit tanganya pada suami-suami talhasil ia diusir dari kampung halamannya saat D.O berumur 1 tahun dan tinggal dibawah sebuah jembatan sampai saat ini dan berprofesi menjadi pemulung botol dan kaleng bekas yang dibantu oleh D.O.

Sifat Yoona memang tak seperti layaknya seorang umma, dan selalu mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri dan D.O hanya bisa memakluminya. Mengabaikan D.O dan terkadang memarahi D.O tanpa sebab yang jelas juga memukul D.O dengan rotan. Yoona terus berjalan meninggalkan D.O, kemudian menyebrangi jalan raya yang terbilang ramai saat itu. Tak sadar sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang dan..

.

.

**BRUUAKKKKKK**

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yoona tertabrak dan terseret kemudian terpental sejauh 6 meter, D.O terpaku kemudian berlari menuju sang Umma yang berusaha untuk bangun dengan darah yang banyak ditubuh dan bajunya sambil terbatuk-batuk. D.O tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan hanya bisa menangis saat ia melihat isyarat dari Yoona yang berhasil terduduk bahwa jangan menghampirinya. Membuat lalu lintas seketika padat dan seketika Yoona ambruk bersamaan dengan datangnya ambulan.

D.O menangis tersedu-sedu saat ambulan membawa ummanya pergi dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk melihat keadaan sang umma yang mungkin akan mati. Pemilik mobil sport tersebut turun dan menghampiri D.O.

"Jeongmal mianhae! Maafkan kami… sekali lagi maafkan aku…" pinta seorang namja manis pada D.O, D.O yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut segera menatap namja tersebut takut.

"Umma, apa dia anaknya?" Tanya seorang namja tampan tiba-tiba menghampiri D.O dan namja manis yang dipanggil 'umma'. Dan namja manis tersebut adalah seorang Umma.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak apa-apa nak? Ayo ikut kami, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Ummamu. kajja" ajak namja manis tersebut "TOP, kau saja yang menyetir. Yongguk, pabooya"

"Ada apa Hichannie Chagih? Hahaha" tawa Yongguk menarik masuk kemudian sibuk mencium sang istri, dan sebenarnya ia mabuk.

"Arraseo umma" jawab TOP pelan dan setelah membawa D.O masuk, kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

** At Kangbuk Hospital**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

D.O, TOP dan sepasang suami istri yaitu orangtua dari TOP yaitu Himchan dan Yongguk terduduk didepan ruang UGD dengan perasaan was-was yang menyelimuti mereka kecuali untuk Yongguk yang baru sadar dari mabuk. Tak lama tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan, perlahan ia membuka maskernya dan memandang mereka semua sendu.

"D-Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tiba-tiba Himchan membuka suara, ia sangat panik karena dengan kebodohan suaminya yang menyebabkannya juga anak dan suaminya pasti harus beranggung jawab jika sang yeoja tersebut meninggal, dokter tersebut tersenyum membuat Himchan, D.O dan TOP merasa lega namun tiba-tiba dari mata kirinya mengalir air mata.

"Maafkan aku ia sudah tiada, sebab ia kehabisan darah juga banyak luka dan tulang belakangnya patah" jelas dokter tersebut, D.O yang tadinya akan mengembangkan senyumnya seketika ambruk dan menangis tersedu-sedu, TOP yang menyadarinya segera menghampiri D.O dan memeluknya, Himchan yang hanya bisa pasrah berjalan pelan kearah D.O menangis dalam diam didalam pelukan TOP dan merasa sangat bersalah karena dengan bodohnya membiarkan Yongguk yang dalam keadaan mabuk mengendarai sebuah mobil sport dan dengan bodohnya lagi mereka hampir menabrak seekor kucing bewarna hitam.

"Siapakah anaknya disini?" Tanya sang dokter, TOP mendongak dan menunjuk D.O.

"Maafkan kami, dan karena kau hanya tinggal sendiri… kami memutiskan akan memasukanmu ke sebuah panti asuhan" kata sang Dokter, D.O diam membeku. Ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama ummanya dibawah jembatan ketimbang ia harus tinggal disebuah panti asuhan.

"T-Tidak.. Kita akan mengambilnya dan membawanya" kata Himchan buka suara, Yongguk yang hendak akan menolak dengan cepat terdiam saat melihat sang istri memberikan isyarat agar diam. D.O dan TOP tersentak dan menatap Himchan kager juga shock.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… bisakah kau ikut aku?" Tanya sang dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D.O terdiam memandang sebuah batu nisan dihadapannya, ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan untuk saat ini. Entah mengapa semua ini membuatnya mati rasa, ia ingin mati, ia ingin menjadi seseorang pernah dilahirkan didunia dan segalanya ia merasa semuanya lenyap. Ia hanya ingin tinggal bahagia bersama kedua orang tua yang perhatian padanya, juga sosok seorang pelindung yang selalu melindunginya kemanapun seperti seorang Hyung atau Noona.

oOo

_R.I.P_

_IM YOONA_

_[May 30 1980 - Dec 02 2015]_

_"May God protect and bless her – _

_Put her in a good place like heaven, amen"_

oOo_  
_

D.O hanya bisa termenung menatap batu nisan tersebut kemudian perlahan memeluk batu nisan tersebut, Himchan, TOP juga Yongguk hanya bisa menatap sendu D.O yang terdiam duduk diatas tanah dan memeluk batu nisan tersebut bahwa seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk Ummanya sendiri yang membuat dirinya tenang. Perlahan Himchan memeluk berjalan pelan kearah D.O kemudian memeluknya.

"Jangan sedih… kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk saat ini. Aku dan suamiku Yongguk, sudah memutuskan untuk menikahimu dengan anak kami. Itu keputusan kami karena kami yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya" kata Himchan sambil mengelus rambut D.O. Yongguk hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun saat TOP menceritakan saat dengan tak sengaja dirinya menabrak yeoja bernama Im Yoona hingga meninggal, dengan keputusan cepat Yongguk menyetujui D.O akan tinggal bersamanya beserta istri dan sang anak bahkan Yongguk sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkan anak bungsunnya pada D.O yang kebetulan tak jauh dari umur D.O. mengapa tidak dijodohkan saja dengan TOP? Karena TOP sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Kwon Jinyoung

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Himchan, namun D.O segera menuliskan sesuatu, pensil dan note kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun Karena ia pasti membutuhkannya. Kemudian Himchan dia membeku, TOP yang menyadari hal itu segera berjalan mendekati Himchan dan membaca kertas tersebut.

.

.

_Namaku DO Kyungsoo.._

_dan aku tak bisa berbicara…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" gumam seorang namja tampan memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan gaya yunani kuno. Kemudian disambut oleh 5 maid.

"Selamat datang tuan" kata semua maid yang disana.

"Umma! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!" teriak namja tampan tersebut,namun tiba-tiba seorang maid datang menghampirinya.

"Jongin-sshi, tetapi Umma, TOP-sshi dan Appamu sedang berada keluar" kata maid tersebut.

"Haaa? Yaampun, arraseo" kemudian namja bernama Jongin tersebut memutuskan untuk tidur, namun suara dering Handphone membuatnya kembali bangun dari tidurnya.

"BABOYA! Siapa sih yang sms?!" kesal Jongin melihat dari siapayang mengirim pesan tersebut.

**APPA**

"Appa? Ada apa lagi…" gumam Jongin kesal, kemudian membuka pesan tersebut dengan malas.

_**Jongin dimana kau? Cepat kau ke pemakaman Ijeouk ada yang ingin dibicarakan dan jika kau menolak, Appa akan memblokir kartu ATM-mu seumur hidup dan takkan membiarkanmu bebas.**_

"Aiiishh, apa lagi sih? Memang siapa yang meninggal?" gumamnya sendiri segera berlari kearah garasi dan menyalakan motornya kemudian segera pergi menuju Pemakaman Ijeouk.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-APA?!" kaget Jongin saat Yongguk, TOP dan Himchan menjelaskan bahwa ia harus menikah dengan D.O.

"Besok pernikahan kalian, pernikahannya diam-diam dan hanya Appa yang mengundang teman-teman appa, bukan teman-temanmu Jongin-ah TOP" kata Yongguk berkacak pinggang, kemudian Jongin beralih menatap D.O yang menatapnya takut dibalik tubuh TOP.

"Kenapa tidak menikah dengan TOP dan—"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" teriak Yongguk, para burung disekitar pemakaman beterbangan mendengar teriakan Yongguk, Himchan segera menarik Yongguk mundur dan menepuk bahunya bertanda bahwa ia harus bersabar.

"TOP juga sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Himchan pelan.

"Arraseo" kesal Jongin, memandang D.O kesal.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah membawa D.O tentunya, Himchan dan Yongguk sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan D.O dan Jongin yang diadakan besok, sangat mendadak bukan? TOP dan D.O kini sedang mencari baju seragam untuk D.O sekolah dan pakaian tidur juga pakaian sehari-hari untuk D.O kenakan tentunya sebab pakaian ia sudah hilang entah kemana saat mereka kembali ke bawah jembatan tempat tinggalnya.

Jongin hanya merenggut kesal akibat pemaksaan tiba-tiba yang menimpa dirinya, jika mereka harus tahu sebenarnya ia juga memiliki kekasih. Namun rasanya ia ingin mati saja jika memang ia harus menikah dengan namja dan tidak bisa berbicara pula!

"AAGGGHH menyebalkan" gumam Jongin mengacak-acak dan melempar barang-barang yang berada diatas meja makan tersebut, dan akibat perbuatannya itu para maid segera datang dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Jongin.

"JANGAN DIBERESKAN!" Teriak Jongin yang membuat para Maid terkaget kemudian mereka kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. "Kenapa jadi aku yang begini?!" akhirnya Jongin pergi entah kemana untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** At Kim's house**

"Ayo D.O ini gaun yang pas untuk ukuranmu, pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan besok" kata Himchan sambil memakaikan gaun pengantin, yaitu dengan gaun berlengan panjang dan panjang gaun yang mencapai 5 meter dengan warna silver mengkilap dan glitter membuat gaun tersebut tampak menawan, karena panjang gaun tersebut 5 meter membuat Himchan merengek pada Onew dan Key agar anak mereka juga keponakan Himchan duo kembar kecil HaeHyuk. Dan dengan senang hati Key menyetujuinya, dan Key sangat menyukai calon istri Jongin yang tak lain adalah D.O juga senang hati membatu mempersiapkan acara pernikahan D.O dan Jongin.

D.O hanya pasrah sebab ia sudah merasa sangat merepotkan jika begini jadinya dan ia memang harus menuruti apa yang Himchan katakana karena ia mulai merasa nyaman, eh? Setelah mengenakan gaunnya, D.O berkaca dan tersentak karena ia seperti melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat manis dan ternyata itu adalah dirinya. Walau sebenarnya belum di Make up ia sudah Nampak cantik walau seorang namja, dengan kulit susunya, bibir merahnya dan tubuh kecil rampingnya bak seorang yeoja.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.34 pm, Himchan, Key, Onew, TOP, GD dan Yongguk sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan D.O dan Jongin disebuah gedung di seoul sedangkan D.O tertidur dikamar Jongin dengan masih mengenakan gaun pernikahannya.

**CKLEK**

Tiba-tiba Jongin masuk dan kaget melihat seorang namja bernama D.O tersebut tertidur diatas kasrunya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu tiba-tiba dengan langkah pelan Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada D.O yang tertidur dikasur kemudian menatap tubuh jenjang dihadapannya yang terbaluti oleh gaun entah mengapa membuat 'junior'nya tegang.

Jongin yang memang sedang dalam keadaan emosi naik turun segera menerjang tubuh D.O, mencium bibirnya beralih menciumi lehernya, D.O yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang mencium lehernya dengan ganas meninggalkan kissmark bewarna keunguan disana, D.O berontak atas perlakuan Jongin sebab mereka belum terikat menjadi suami dan istri namun apa daya, Jongin yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua itu jadi tidak masalah bukan? Dengan sekuat tenaga D.O mendorong Jongin dan membuat Jongin terjengkal jatuh dari kasur.

D.O mengangkat gaunnya dan berniat kabur dari Jongin yang menurutnya agak 'hilang kendali' berlari menuju pintu kamar Jongin namun dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan D.O dan menciumnya ganas kemudian menjatuhkannya ke kasurnya. Tenaga D.O mulai melemah, sebab ia belum memakan apapun sejak kejadian siang tadi. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah, saat Jongin menariknya untuk menungging dan tanpa pemanasan Jongin memasukkan junior panjangnya kedalam Hole D.O yang membuat D.O hendak akan ambruk kalau tidak Jongin yang menahannya.

Jongin terus menggenjot juniornya didalam hole D.O hingga saat ia menyemburkan spermanya. D.O merasakan sperma hangat Jongin memasuki holenya dan entah bagaimanya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, membuat kepalanya terasa berat kemudian dia ambruk. Pingsan.

Jongin yang menyadari itu segera mengubah posisinya menjadi D.O yang berada dibawahnya, ia masih belum puas walau ia sudah menyemburkan cairannya sangat banyak dengan D.O yang sudah pingsan dibawahnya. Kini gaun yang dikenakannya sudah ternodai dengan cairan Jongin dan dirinya entah bagaimana jadinya. Setelah cairan Jongin menyembur kagi, ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole D.O dan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan D.O yang terbaring lemas di ranjangnya dengan gaun yang sudah tak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D.O memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, saat ia terbangun merasakan sangat sakit dipinggangnya. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal namun ia tak bisa memngingatnya karena kepalanya sangat sakit. Kemudian dia beralih menatap gaunnya yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan Jongin dan darahnya, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Himchan. Jika ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia ingin sekali mati rasanya.

"D.O-ah, apa kau sudah bangun? Ini gaun untukmu, gaun yang kemarin hanyan sebagai contoh saja, dan cepatlah kau mandi" kata seorang namja bersuara berat yaitu TOP. D.O yang mendengarnya segera bergegas mandi dan membereskan seisi kamar Jongin. Kemudian saat pintu dibuka, seorang namja manis memasuki kamar D.O membawa sebuah gaun yang akan dikenakannya untuk pernikahannya hari ini.

D.O menatap namja manis tersebut bingung, _siapa dia?_ Pikir D.O. kemudian namja manis tersebut memerintahkan agar D.O mengenakan gaunnya, dan duduk didepan meja rias karena namja manis tersebut akan menata rambut D.O dan mendadani D.O menjadi seperti seorang pengantin wanita. Lalu tiba-tiba TOP memasuki kamar Jongin, membuat namja manis yang menatanya hampir selesai tersentak mendongak kearah TOP.

"GD, kau bisa cepat? Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, perjalanan dari sini ke gereja pernikahan mereka memakan waktu 1 jam. Kita harus cepat" kata TOP mendekatkan dirinya pada D.O.

"TOP! Sebentar lagi memang akan selelsai tapi dengan kau mendekati D.O membuatku…" kata GD sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, berpur-pura marah.

"Chagya, jangan begitu. Aku tetap menyukai dirimu kok, aku hanya ingin melihat hasil boneka yang kau dandani ternyata sangat cantik" kata TOP mengagumi D.O yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Uuuh, nanti aku bisa menjadi boneka yang 1000x lebih imut dan kalau kau sampai minta 'jatah' awas ya, aku tidak ingin melayanimu tuan" kata GD segera menarik D.O keluar.

"YAH CHAGYA! Aku hanya becanda" sepertinya GD ngambek dan meninggalkan TOP sendiri. #sigh#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandangi dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar, dengan tuxedo hitam sedikit mengkilap dan rambutnya yang tertata rapih membuatnya tampak menawan dan tampan, para tamu yang memang tak banyak sudah duduk ditempatnya. Seorang perndeta sudah berada ditempatnya dan Jongin yang berjalan menuju altar juga gereja yang sudah diiringi dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Ryeowook adik TOP dan Jongin, kemana saja kah Ryeowook? Karena ia sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya membuatnya ia harus menginap dirumah temannya.

Akhirnya D.O sudah sampai di gereja, hatinya terasa begitu tenang karena seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah datang sama sekali ke gereja. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah altar dan Jongin yang sudah menatapnya malas dari altar, ia sedikit menunduk dan tanpa melihat langkah kakinya, ia terjatuh dan membuat duo kembar HaeHyuk yang mengangkat gaunnya terbengong.

"AAA… Hae! Yang benar dong bawanya, tu kan keiinjek cama D.O umma" kesal Hyuk.

"Hyuk hyung juga, cangan nyalahin Hae dong!" kemudian D.O berdiri dan kemudian berjalan, berakhirlah kedua perdebatan duo HaeHyuk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Do Kyungsoo dalam senang maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" ucap Jongin pasrah saat ia tak sengaja menatap Appanya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Do Kyungsoo apakah kau bersedia menjadi Istri Kim Jongin dalam senang maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" dan D.O mengangguk pelan, kemudian entah dari mana mawar bertaburan jatuh menghiasi isi gereja. HaeHyuk melompat-lompat senang, semua para tamu entah mengapa menangis termasuk Key dan Himchan yang berpelukan bersama sambil menangis karena bahagia. GD hanya berkaca-kaca walau sebenarnya ia bahagia entah mengapa, TOP yang berada disebelahnya berniat akan memelukanya namun dengan cepat GD memeluk sang Appa yang berada disebelahnya, Onew. Membuat TOP hanya merenggut bête karena ia juga membuat GD Kesal tadi pagi.

"Silahkan mencium istrimu, Kim Jongin" D.O kemudian menunduk tak berani menatap Jongin, namun dengan malas Jongin memegang dagu D.O agar menatapnya dan kemudian menciumnya.

"HOREEEEE!" Teriak HaeHyuk bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Saranghae…_

.

.

.

.

**#END Flashback**

Setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka berakhir, ternyata D.O hamil dan Jongin melakukan itu bukan dilandasi rasa suka atau cinta karena ia mabuk. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Himchan dan Yongguk yang berada diluar negeri karena suatu pekerjaan sangat bahagia mendengarnya. TOP dan GD yang sedang sibuk diluar kota juga sangat bahagia terutama duo HaeHyuk. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh semuanya Jongin berniat ingin membunuh janin yang berada didalam perut D.O.

D.O hanya bisa menangis saat Kai menggenjot juniornya hingga ia merasakan sangat mual, Kai yang menyadari hal itu segera mencabut juniornya yang sebenarnya sudah emnyemburkan cairan sebanyak 3 kali dan meninggalkan D.O yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Ginjalnya kita dijual saja?" kata seorang namja manis menatap seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengelus rambut seorang namja manis yang sedang koma.

"Jangan asal bicara Kibum!" kesal Siwon.

"Habis, dia menyebalkan" kesal Kibum menunjuk Leeteuk.

"Hiks… Leeteuk hyung" tangis Ryeowook berada dipelukan Yesung.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting ia masih bisa diselamatkan" kata Suho menenagkan. Kibum menatap Siwon yang mengelus rambut Leeteuk dengan tatapan kesal kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kibum kemudian ia menutup pintu, ia terjatuh kebawah menyender pada pintu ruang rawat Leeteuk.

"Hiks.. saranghae" gumam Kibum pelan sambil menunduk kebawah, menangis dalam diam. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Dia mimisan. Ia begitu lelah mengejar-mengejar Siwon, dimulai dari Siwon berpacaran dengan yeoja bernama Luna, Jooyeon, Hyohyeon, Hyuna, Qri , Taeyeon, sampai namja-namja yaitu Sungmin, Junsu, Taemin, Luhan, Tao yang semua itu mantannya sampai-sampai pada saat Siwon sudah tak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa lagi, saat kesempatan tersebut ada untuknya Siwon sudah menyukai namja lain yaitu bernama Leeteuk. Salahkan Kibum yang terlalu agresif dan juga keras kepala yang membuat Siwon tak menyukainya.

"Annyeong" gumam seorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kibum mendongak menatap seorang namja tampan.

"S-Siapa kau?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hindungnya, untung saja Siwon tak mengetahuinya karena sosok yang selalu Kibum tunjukkan pada Siwon ialah sosok Kim Kibum yang cerewet, keras kepala dan agresif, bukan lemah dan kalah dengan penyakit yang pelan-pelan memakan tubuhnya.

"Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: sekali lagi maaf banget Review gak dbalas, Hyuk yang berada di chapter sebelumnya sebenarnya berumur 7 tahun , hehehe. Makasih buat yang baca, dan maaf kalau banyak typos, karena sebentar lagi UAS kemungkinan Yooooona akan sibuk, pasti akan telat apdetnya disini juga gak ada crackpair :) Maafkan aku sekali lagi, dan terimakasih untuk yang review ffku! Arigatou :***


	5. Tried to love you

**Melt**

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : God**

**Category : Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Story by : Zelo96 and Yooooona**

**Warning! yaoi ooc FULL TYPOS(?) M-Preg? Gaje komat kamit Alu gaje dan terlalu cepet**

**Pair(s): KaiDo YeWook SiBum TOPGD BangHim BangLo BaekYeol HunHan SuLay SuDo TaoRis*yey*diinjek* **

**A/N: Bang and Himchan as Kai parents, TOP as Kai's hyung and Ryeowook's as Kai cute dongsaeng. Zelo as Baekhyun and Sehun's mother, Zelo menjandaa#nyanyi#plak. Haehyuk are twins, Lay and Tao as Yesung's brother. Mian kalau dari chapter ke chapter ceritanya agak gak nyambung, authornya juga pelupa masalahnya# REVIEWNYA MIAN BEBERAPA AJA YANG DIBALES U,U dan karena kalian udh lama banget nunggu ff ini#authorngarep#plak# di chap ini ceritanya bakal panjaaaaaaang horray ^0^)/, atas permintaan maaf author#deepbow# **

**Back sound: Block B – U Hoo Hoo**

**Summary : Semenjak kematian Leeteuk, hati Siwon begitu terasa kosong. Kai mulai mencoba mencintai D.O sebelum terlambat dan kesenangan Kibum yang secara langsung tengah berkencan dengan Siwon. Chanyeol yang cemburu, Kris yang memberanikan diri menaiki roller coaster demi Tao dan Himchan yang meninggal. Bagaimana kah ceritanya?#bad summarry#**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**Don't COPAS tanpa izin**

**Chap 5 **

**Tried to love you, but?**

Ooo

**Author POV**

"Bangunlah" perintah Kai yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Kibum, namun tubuh Kibum kini bergetar dan namja manis itu tengah menahan tangis karena takut. Kai yang sadar tingkah Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan dan dengan kasar ditariknya rambut Kibum hingga rambut namja manis itu rontok sangat banyak. Kai membeku melihat rambut Kibum didalam genggamannya, sangat banyak dan lelaki berkulit tan itu pertama kalinya merasakan rasa BERSALAH.

"M-Mian" gumam Kai pelan, namun Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gwaenchana, apa kau berniat membawaku pergi?" tanya Kibum pelan, Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Membawanya pergi? Kenapa ia tahu rencana Kai? "Tolong jangan membunuhku" seketika Kai terkisap mendengar penuturan namja manis ini. "Sekarang kita teman kan?" Kai yang berniat akan menghajar Kibum sempat tertahan melihat Kibum yang memandangnya sendu, Kau menghela nafasnya pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Kibum.

"Jangan seenaknya membaca isi pikiran orang lain" gumam Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum yang melihat Kai pergi meninggalkannya segera mengikutinya dengan langkah yang ia samakan dengan langkah kaki Kai, namun karena langkah Kai yang besar dibandingkan Kibum Karena dirinya lebih kecil ia sempat terjatuh bahkan kakinya tergelincir.

"Mianhaeyo, tapi bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" teriak Kibum, suaranya sempat menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tak lama tubuh kecil Kibum memeluk Kai dari belakang membuat namja berkulit tan itu terkejut "Gomawoo" akhirnya Kibum ikut Kai ke tempat pribadinya yang juga D.O berada disana.

Ooo

Setiap harinya Kibum diberi makan oleh Kai sedangkan D.O hanya setengah potong roti, Kibum yang merasa iba pada D.O terkadang memberikan makanannya yang berupa nasi goreng, kare atau daging pada D.O, namun D.O sama sekali tidak mau sampai Kibum kelaparan jadi ia dengan sopan akan menolaknya dan membuat Kibum semakin merasa kasihan padanya. Dan tiap malam setelah Kai pulang entah dari mana ia langsung mencumbui sang istri sampai-sampai Kibum tidak kuat melihat kesetanan Kai saat menyetubuhi sang istri yang tengah mengandung**#author: Kai jahaatT_T| Readers:*nendangAuthorkarenaganggu*#**

Secara tak langsung, Kibum sering menasihati pada Kai jika pemuda cantik bernama D.O itu sangat mencintainya namun Kai membantah nahwa D.O hanya ingin hidup dikeluarga orang kaya lalu mengambil harta dan Kibum sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai karena Kibum tahu betul setelah membaca pikiran Kai dan D.O hasilnya? Kai lah yang butuh banyak nasehat juga kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya terutama dari sang istri.

Kini sudah 2 bulan mereka tinggal bertiga disebuah apartemen kecil milik Kai, "Cobalah untuk mencintainya, karena ia butuh kasih sayang dari suaminya sendiri yang tak lain adalah seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang sebenarnya memiliki hati melebihi seorang malaikat" Kai tertawa meremehkan mendengar perkataan Kibum . "Menghargai perasaan orang lain terutama istrimu sendiri tidak ada salahnya kan?" dan Kai malah menatap Kibum sinis namun tatapannya melembut melihat D.O yang tengah membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Aku serius Kai" suara lembut Kibum seolah-olah menghipnotis Kai namun Kibum sama sekali tidak menghipnotis Kai, ia ingin Kai secara natural(?) mencintai diri D.O dan apakah benih-benih cinta akan muncul? 2 Bulan bersama Kibum telah membuat otak Kai sedikit tercuci, asalkan saja ia tidak mendengar orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya itu akan membuat jiwa psyconya bangkit. Kibum tersenyum pada Kai yang tengah terisak dalam diam membelakanginya, D.O yang baru datang dengan tiga cangkir cokelat hangat ditangannya. "Kau hampiri dia" bisik Kibum pada D.O. perlahan namja cantik itu meletakkan gelas berisi coklat hangat di meja sebelah Kibum dan duduk disebelah Kai.

"…." Kai masih terisak dalam diam sambil memukul dadanya keras sampai tangan kecil D.O menahan tangan Kai. Kai menatap D.O penuh amarah sedangkan D.O menatapnya lembut, namun ia menutup matanya saat ia melihat tangan Kai seperti hendak akan menamparnya.

**Set**

Kai memeluk D.O erat dan namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu terbelalak atas perlakuan Kai yang SAMA SEKALI belum pernah terjadi. Kibum juga sempat terkejut karena ia melihat betul Kai yang tadi berniat akan menampar dan memukul D.O ternyata malah memeluk D.O erat. D.O yang tidak mengerti perlakuan Kai sedikit meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kai dan cairan bening kini menggenangi mata indahnya. "Uljima " D.O sangat terkejut karena kini Kai tengah mengusap air matanya lembut kemudian mencium kedua matanya. Kibum terneum lembut pada mereka berdua, andai saja Siwon melakukan hal se-romantis ini padanya. Sudah 2 bulan lamanya Kibum hilang dari hadapan Siwon, pasti ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan melihat rambutnya rontok, dirasakan cairan berbau besi tercium tajam dari hidungnya dan tubuh Kibum melemas.

**BRUK**

Kai dan D.O kaget melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba ambruk "KIBUM HYUNG!" namun Kibum berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dibantu oleh D.O.

"H-Hahaha mungkin aku lapar" kata Kibum sambil tertawa pelan, D.O yang mendengar itu segera berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai memasak. Kibum mengambil segelas coklat hangat dan meneguknya pelan begitu juga Kai. "Aku senang kau telah membuka hatimu" Kai tersenyum canggung pada Kibum.

"Aku ingin mencoba dan kudengar dari Seunghyun hyung jika Appa juga seperti ini pada Umma dulu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menikah dengan umma. Itulah mengapa aku lebih sayang dan mencintai umma dibandingkan appa" Kibum tersenyum miris pada Kai.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki Appa" gumam Kibum pelan lalu menyeruput cokelat panasnya lagi.

"Memang dimana Appamu?" tanya Kai bingung, Kibum mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah langit.

"Umma dan appaku berada di surga sekarang" gumamnya pelan. Tak lama dua nasi goreng hangat sudah berada dihadapan Kai dan Kibum dengan mereka berdua yang duduk dilantai apartemen, juga dua carik kertas dengan indahnya berada disebelah piring mereka berdua.

'_Di makan nasi gorengnya ya Kibum hyung, jangan sampai kau sakit ^^'_

'_Jongin-ah makanlah, aku sayang padamu :) '_

Setelah itu mereka berdua terbengong menatap D.O yang mendudukkan dirinya disebelah mereka kemudian meminum coklat panasnya. "Nado" gumam Kai dan Kibum bersamaan setelah membaca kertas yang mereka dapatkan, D.O hanya tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 moths later and holiday**

"Apakah pemuda itu gila?! Dia membawa pergi D.O selama 2 bulan dan sekarang tindakannya diluar akal pikiran orang normal! Dia harus dibawa ke psikiater juga" kesal Suho sambil memakan mienya, namun karena ia mengomel terus sampai-sampai kuahnya mengotori pakaiannya sendiri juga Yesung yang duduk dihadapannnya. Kini mereka berada disebuah kedai Mie langganan keluarga Kim, dan Ryeowook lah yang mentraktir mereka.

"Udah di traktir mathih juga marah-marah gak jelath lagi " celoteh seorang namja namun cadel sayangnya, sang namjachigu disebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan lucu sang namjachigu.

"Diam kau cadel, perbaiki dulu abjad ethh mu itu!" kesal Suho lalu menyeruput mienya walau masih panas. Ryeowook menatap Suho ngeri dan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namja tampan berambut pirang yang bernama Kris dihadapan Wookie malah terbengong melihat Suho yang berani menyeruput mie yang masih panas, kalau author jadi dia sih lidah udah dadas.

"Yang benar eth bukan ethh!" kesal Sehun namun malah mendapat tawa dari Ryeowook dan Luhan. Yesung masih sibuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang terkena muncratan(?) Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan eommamu, Wokkie?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Ia tengah berada dirumah sakit, kepalanya botak dan kemungkinan selamat dibawah 25% untuk sembuh. Ia berhari-hari memikirkan Kai sampai-sampai penyakit yang sudah lama ia derita kambuh lagi dan Appa sangat jengah pada Kai" jelas Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Yesung segera memeluknya walau ia tengah mengunyah di dimulutnya.

"Yesung geeeee~" tiba-tiba dua orang namja manis menghampiri Yesung, perlahan Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua. Suho dan Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua namja cantik yang tiba-tiba memanggil Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Apa kalian melihat Baekhyun gege? Dia meninggalkan ini" kata Tao sambil menunjukkan pada mereka sebuah tas kebil bewarna pink yang berisi eyeliner dan mie goreng? "Kenapa ada mie goreng?" bingung Tao sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kemana anak itu" gumam Lay, Yesung malah terbengong mendengar kedua adiknya malah sibuk masing-masing. Dan HunHan malah bermesraan dengan saling menyuapi mie dan bakpao satu sama lain.

"AAAGH… PABBOYA PARK CHANYEOL!" Tiba –tiba teriakan seseorang menyadarkan mereka semua dan juga para pengunjung kedai mie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja manis yang kini berjalan keluar kedai dengan menghentakan kakinya dengan keras karena kesal oleh temannya yang dengan jahilnya melemparkan semangkuk mie goreng ke rambut juga wajahnya sehingga namja cantik ini meninggalkan temannya dalam keadaan terbahak-bahak(?).

"Eh, itu dia" gumam Tao sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos Lay, Lay pun beranjak pergi sedangkan Tao sempat berpamitan pada Yesung dan teman-temannya. Suho dan Kris masih terbengong sampai-sampai Sehun dengan jahilnya memasukkan gulungan tissue kedalam mulut mereka yang memang tengah mangap(?).

"UHUK… Sialan kau Sehunah!" kesal Suho dan Kris bersamaan, Sehun hanya menyengir jahil.

"Sehun-ah, hyungmu tuh tadi marah-marah tidak jelas" kata Yesung sambil menatap Sehun datar, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memang hyungku kenapa? Memang dia tadi disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kedua adikku tadi menanyakannya dan sepertinya dijahili Chanyeol lagi dan—" perkataan Yesung sempat terputus karena tiba-tiba Kris dan Suho menatap Yesung horror.

"M-mereka berdua dongsaengmu hyung?" tanya Suho dan Kris berbarengan, mereka membayangkan jika kedua namja tadi sangat manis dan imut tetapi memiliki Hyung menyeramkan seperti ini tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa—

"Jangan berfikir keras seperti itu, tentu saja mereka adik Yesung hyung" kesal Ryeowook pada Kris dan Suho. Tiba-tiba datanglah Chanyeol yang terngah terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, Ryeowook dan Sehun memandang Chanyeol bingung sedangkan Yesung meneruskan makannya begitu juga Suho dan Kris.

"Jangan-jangan hyung habis menjahili hyungku" kata Sehun datar namun Chanyeol malah terkikik geli.

"Senang sekali kau menjahilinya, Chanyeol-ah" kata Ryeowook bingung dan akhirnya namja tersebut berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Hyungmu memang lucu sekali jika dijahili hahahaa, dan ia lupa membayar" tawa Chanyeol lagi, akhirnya biaya makan mereka semua ditambah dengan kekacauan BaekYeol Ryeowook lah yang membayarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"C-Chagi bertahanlah.." isak seorang namja tampan disebelahnya, sang namja cantik hanya tersenyum miris pada namja tampan yang dicintainya selama ini.

"Katakan pada Jongin bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya" katanya dan sampai akhirnya namja cantik tersebut menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. SIwon, sang dokter yang mencoba menangani penyakitnya itu kini tersenyum sedih pada kedua pasangan itu. Yongguk, nama namja tampan tersebut kini menangis dalam diam dan ia segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Ryeowook… Ummamu sudah tidak ada"

Ooo

"UMMA!" Teriak Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, Kibum dan D.O terbangun mendengar jeritan Kai tiba-tiba. Kini mereka tidur bertiga dilantai apartemen Kai selama 2 bulan lamanya, Kai tidur menghadap D.O dan membelakangi Kibum. Intinya Kai tidur di tengah, Kai mengusap kepala D.O lembut lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Tidurlah, mian mengganggumu" menndegar hal itu akhirnya D.O melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kai berdiri dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur dan meneguk satu gelas soju yang selalu tersedia di kulkasnya. Kibum berdiri beberapa langkah dari Kai dan memandang namja tampan itu khawatir. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Kai terdiam sejenak lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan.

"A-Aku bermimpi jika eommaku sudah tidak ada dan ia memelukku dalam mimpiku bahwa yang menggantikan posisisnya adalah D.O. Aku tidak mengerti! Aku yakin itu hanya sebuah mimpi tidak jelas!" kesal Kai sampai-sampai ia memukul meja dihadapannya itu.

"Kai dengar, mungkin arti dari mimpi itu adalah kau harus melakukan kewajibanmu saat ini yaitu membahagiakan dan membesarkan anak yang kini berada didalam perut D.O. Maksudnya dari 'menggantikan' posisi itu adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu saat ka uterus menyiksa D.O. Orang macam apa kau yang ingin sekali dibenci oleh istrinya sendiri, itu bodoh" kesal Kibum namun ia menghela nafas pelan.

"U-umma tidak mungkin membencimu, jujur saja aku yang sebenarnya hanya temanmu walau tiba-tiba saja sayang padamu apa lagi Umma-MU yang melahirkan dan membesarkanmu! Juga D.O yang selalu sabar disaat kau menyiksa bahkan melecehannya, sadarlah Kai" kesal Kibum kini namja manis itu mulai terisak "Asalkan kau tidak berpisah dari D.O, aku sangat bahagia melihat kalian" Kai tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Gomawo hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. eomma…" isak Ryeowook menatap batu nisan dihadapannya ini dengan perasaan sedih. Yesung beserta kedua adiknya hadir di upacara pemakaman ini yang pastinya membuat Suho dan Kris ikut juga datang. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan utama yang mendorong mereka untuk hadir tetapi karena mereka juga mengenal Ryeowook. Sehun dan Baekhyun mengajak umma mereka untuk menghadiri pemakaman umma dari temannya juga Luhan dan Chanyeol kini tengah berdoa untuk Himchan disana dan hanya Yongguklah yang tidak ada disini, mungkin karena nanti ia tidak rela atas kepergian sang istri dan TOP yang tidak bisa datang karena ada suatu kepentingan yang tidak bisa ditunda beserta dengan Jiyoung. Key masih sibuk mengurusi Hae dan Hyuk sehingga tidak bisa ikut ke acara pemakaman yang kehadirannya digantikan oleh Onew.

Siwon lah yang memimpin do'a dan semuanya sampai selesai upacara pemakaman mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Yesung, hanya sekedar bermain saja juga beristirahat dan Yesung juga ingin menghibur Ryeowook dengan meminta kedua adiknya untuk membuat cookies bersama Ryeowook. Kris, Suho, HunHan dan Baekyeol kini tengah duduk diatas karpet diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Zhang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, dimana anak itu dan D.O, aku hanya takut jika D.O sampai ia bunuh" gumam Suho. "Dan Kibum, kau sama sekali tidak ingat padanya Siwon hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Entahlah dan berdoa saja agar Kai sadar, soal Kibum katanya ia ada pertemuan dengan keluarganya tetapi semenjak Kai dan D.O pergi, Kibum juga tidak ada" gumam Siwon, semenjak kematian Leeteuk ia memang lebih perhatian pada Kibum walau sebenarnya ia juga risih pada namja cantik itu.

"Sehun-ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana ummamu? Bukankah tadi ia bersamamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang, aku tidak ingin umma capek" kata Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ah, kau baik sekali pada ummamu" puji Luhan, Sehun tertawa renyah pada Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap adiknya kesal.

"Anak itu jika sudah dihadapan Luhan akan pasti sangat OOC ketimbang dirumah yang sok ramah dan sok keren juga pokerface" gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya hyungie~" gumam Sehun namun Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya dan kini beralih menatap film yang tengah mereka tonton, tengah serius menonton TV namun tiba-tiba seseorang menggelitiki pinggannya.

"A-Ahh Chanyeol! Sudah cukup!" kesal Bakhyun karena dimanapun jika ia bersampingan dengan Chanyeol ia akan dijahili. Tanpa piker panjang Baekhyun menggelitiki Chanyeol namun namja tiang itu sama sekali tidak merasa geli dan malah merangkul Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya padanya dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun dengan keras membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan memukul namja tampan itu berkali-kali. Luhan, Sehun, Siwon, Kris dan Suho melongo melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika sudah bertengkar.

"Kalian ini kekanakan sekali" komentar Siwon.

"Tapi ujungnnya nanti bermethra-methraan" kata-kata Sehun sontak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tindakannya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"A-Aku tidak mau, dia menyebalkan Kris hyung. Aku lebih suka Kris hyung ketimbang dia" rengek Baekhyun pada Kris, Kris hanya menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar temannya ini malah merengek padannya sedangkan Chanyeol malah memasang tampan cemburu melihat Baekhyun yang merengek pada Kris dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur.

"Tuh kan, kalau Baekhyun hyung didekat Kris hyung pasti Chanyeol hyung pasti bakal pergi. Berterimakathihlah pada wajah Krith hyung yang menyeramkan" celoteh Sehun membuahkan tiga jitakan sekaligus, yang satu dari Suho, Luhan dan Kris pastinya.

"Dari pada kau berceloteh gak jelas, urusi saja lidahmu itu biar bisa ngomong S!" kesal Kris, Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Huweee Luhan hyung jahat, masa mukul Thehun jugaa" rengek Sehun malah memeluk Luhan erat, yang dipeluk malah tidak bisa bernafas.

"O-Oy! Sehun! Luhan sampai tidak bisa bernafas itu!" kaget Siwon melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan terbaring lemas diatas karpet sambil mengambil nafas perlahan.

"Siwon hyung?" panggil Suho tiba-tiba dan Siwon beralih menatap namja itu "Kau yakin kalau Kibum sedah tidak ada disini?" tanyannya.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan memandang Suho heran "Memang kenapa, Suho-ah?" tanya Siwon bingung dan Suho memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang namja manis yang memang selama ini mengejarnya. "D-Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu?!" kaget Siwon "Aku akan menelpon Kibum" namun Suho menghentikan tindakan Siwon.

"Percuma saja" jawab Kris "Kemungkinan ia akan berbohong nanti" namun hati Siwon sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal lain, bukan karena itu.

"Baekhyun hyung, tolong kirim pesan pada umma kalau aku akan menginap di apartemen Luhan hyung" Luhan yang mendnegar itu memandang Sehun bingung "Bbuing bbuing" Dan seketika Luhan luluh melihat aegyeo sang namjachigu, ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Memang kenapa handphonemu?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Dirusakkin Baekhyun hyung" jawab Sehun datar, seketika Baekhyun terdiam mengingat Handphonennya menjadi korban amukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena namja tiang itu malah memanas-manasi Baekhyun yang memang tengah sensi(?).

"B-Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun canggung.

"YAKK CHANYEOLLL!" Kesal teriak dan Ryeowook pada namja tampan yang kini tengah melempari Ryeowook dan Lay dengan terigu.

"Yaampun Chanyeol?!" kaget Baekhyun "Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba sesuatu berlendir dan bau mendarat dengan indah dikepala Baekhyun. "PARK CHAAANNYYYYYEEEOOOLLLLLLL!"

Ooo

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap bungkus berisi bihun dihadapannya, tinggal satu. Ia berniat akan mengambilnya namun tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan sudah mengambilnya duluan, namja manis itu memandang namja tampan itu sedih lalu berniat meninggalkan namja tampan itu. "Mian Hunnie, bihunnya sudah habis" gumammnya namun tiba-tiba namja tampan tadi menarik tangan namja manis tadi.

"Ambilah, mian tadi kau yang duluan melihatnya" kata namja tadi sambil menyondorkan bungkus bihun instant , namja manis itu menolaknya pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus datang. Namun namja cantik itu tidak menyangka bahwa namja tadi memberhentikan mobilnya dihadapannya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"M-Mian tapi—" tanpa aba-aba namja tampan tersebut menarik namja cantik itu agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kini suasana diantara keduanya akward sangat sepi dan damai sampai akhirnya si namja tampan memecahkan keheningan.

"Dimana rumahmu? Kau tunjukkan jalannya" dan namja cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan namja tampan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Aku memiliki 2 anak dan mereka bersekolah si SM High school" kata namja cantik tersebut sukses membuat sang namja tampan beralih menatapnya "Sama seperti anakku juga, kukira kau masih single dan ternyata sudah memiliki 2 anak hahaha" tawanya, namja cantik tersenyum manis pada sang namja tampan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana suamimu?" tanya namja tampan tersebut.

"Suamiku sudah meninggal sejak aku menganduk anakku yang bungsu" jawabnya .

"Istriku juga meninggal kemarin" kata namja tampan itu, namja cantik itu tersenyum miris kepada sang namja tampan "Hahaha sabarlah, masih banyak yeoja dan namja cantik diluar sana "

"Ya" jawab namja tampan tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik itu "By the way Bang Yongguk imnida"

"Choi Junhong"

Ooo

"Kibum hyung, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kai pada Kibum yang tengah membantu D.O memasak.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" kesalnya namun Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kesal Kibum. Kini kedua namja cantik ini tengah memasak makan siang, Kibum menggunakan apron bewarna biru angit dan D.O yang mengenakan apron bewarna merah muda dengan motif kartun pororo membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau sangat manis sekali" Kai memeluk D.O dari belakang membuat namja manis yang tengah mengiris bawang itu terluka. "A-Ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Kai, D.O hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kai lalu berniat akan membersihkan lukanya tapi secara tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangannya dan memasukkan jari D.O yang terluka dan menghisap jari D.O. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya walau tiba-tiba ia teringat Siwon, ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di sakunya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk lalu ia segera membacanya.

**Fr: ~Siwonnie~**

**Aug 26 20xx at 01:15 PM**

_Kibum-ah, sebenarnya kau dimana? Kapan kau pulang?_

_Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Temui aku di café Lufure_

Kibum mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, apakah ini mimpi? Ia ingin sekali berteriak karena Siwon, seorang namja tampan yang dikaguminya dan mengacuhkannya selama ini bilang padanya jika ia RINDU dan mengajak bertemu dengan Kibum! Ingin sekali ia memasukkan tangannya ke kuah sup panas karena saking senangnya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?!" teriak Kai saat ia menemukan Kibum tengah menggigiti pisau daging.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuputuskan" gumam Yongguk kemudian meminum cappucinonya. TOP dan Ryeowook kini berdiri dihadapan mereka menatap sang Appa dengan pandangan heran.

"Maksud appa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Diam-diam aku akan mengambil D.O dari Jongin dan membawanya jauh dari Kai. Karena aku takut jika janin D.O akan keguguran karena Kai dan bantu appamu ini mencari dimana Kai sekarang" TOP dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan heran tak lama mereka menganggukkan kepala. "Dan aku ingin memisahkan mereka, entah mengapa semenjak bersama D.O kelakukannya seperti orang gila dan aku ingin mengangkat D.O sebagai anakku. Ia sangat mirip seperti Himchan… dan akau ku usir Kai dari sini"

"Jadi.. bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya TOP.

Ooo

"Siwonniee!" Kibum langsung menerjang tubuh Siwon dan untunglah jika namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak terjungkal ke belakang, kalau saja dia nerjang Zhou Mi kan gak lucu**#Henry: Kenapa nyebut My gege*delik tejam ke author* | Readers:#nendangauthor#**

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kibum sayang.

"Hyung juga, semenjak jadi dokter sibuk banget. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa minta ketemuan? Kan rumah kita bersebelahan" kata-kata Kibum tersebun sontak membuat Siwon terdiam sejenak, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga dia. "MODUS!" teriak Kibum tiba-tiba OOC.

"Bukan kok, karena kamu juga gak ada di rumah" jawab Siwon tak mau kalah, untung saja Kibum tidak melihat semburat merah diwajah Siwon. Itu berarti 'kan tandanya Siwon... **#Kibum: SUKA KAN?! | Author: baru mau ngetik kalau dia kepanasan | Kibum&Readers:#gorokinauthor#**

"Oh begitu" jawab Kibum singkat, sejenak ia terdiam. Ia ingin membaca pikiran Siwon sejenak, memastikan apakah namja tampan itu menyukainya. Itulah kebiasaan yang tidak disukai Kai pastinya karena orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa Kibum memiliki keahlian seperti ini, tapi neneknya pernah bilang jika seseorang tersebut menyukainya pasti ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang tersebut dan Kibum berharap ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Siwon.

'_Apakah ia tahu dimana Kai? Dan aku harus tahu dimana tempat persembunyian Kai agar aku dapat menemui D.O kemudian membawanya pada Appa Kai '_ Kibum memundurkan badannya dan menatap Siwon kaget, jadi siwon bertemu dengannya adalah bertujuan untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan D.O, Kibum merasa diberi harapan kosong itu pun berniat meninggalkan Siwon. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Hyung! Aku lapar! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke kafe ini!" kata Kibum sambil memegangi perutnya, Siwon mengangguk pelan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke kafe. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan memberti daftar menu, Siwon hanya memesan secangkir cappuccino dan Kibum memesan sebuah Spagetti, sandwich dan segelas strawberry milkshake.

"Kau memesan banyak sekali, apa kau tidak akan kenyang?" tanya Siwon datar, Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. _'Anak ini nafsu makannya benar-benar'_Batin Siwon yang ternyata bisa Kibum dengar.

"Aku sangat lapar hyung, apapun bisa kuhabiskan sampai sepuluh piring pun habis" katanya polos, Kibum melongo mendnegar perkataan Kibum.

"Awas nanti gemuk" kata Siwon sambil mencubiti pipi chubby Kibum. 'Dia nanti bisa-bisa jadi gemuk' Kibum kesal mendengar isi pikiran Siwon yang (menurutnya) menghinanya.

"Aku tidak gemuk!" kesal Kibum lalu datanglah pesanan mereka. Setelah itu Kibum dengan ganas memakan Spagettinya ganas dan memakan 5 potong sandwich sekaligus kemudian meminum milkshakenya sampai habis. Siwon yang hendak akan meminum cappucinonya tadi malah melongo melihat Kibum, ditambah saat memakan semua makanan tadi ia terlihat sangat childish juga menggemaskan membuat Siwon semakin melongo. '_Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia terlihat sangat imut'_ Kibum menghentikkan minumnya dan beralih menatap Siwon.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Sebagai bayarannya belikan aku semangkuk ice cream!" perintah Kibum, sepertinya ia mulai childish. Kini ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang Siwon kesal dan jangan lupa sisa cream milkshake juga sauce spaghetti mengotori sudut bibirnya bahkan sampai pipinya.

"Baiklah akan aku pesankan" kata Siwon datar, Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap Siwon lembut. Siwon yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pelayang yang menghampirinya. '…' Kibum terdiam, mengapa tiba-tiba ia tak bisa membaca pikiran Siwon, jangan-jangan..

_Siwon menyukainya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D.O yang kini tengah mendengarkan lagu klasik diruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa, kini kandungan D.O menginjak 4 bulan. Perutnya terlihat agak membuncit tetapi tubuhnya masih terlihat kurus tetapi agak terlihat seksi. D.O mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang kini hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggannya membuat tubuh seksinya terekspos hanya didepan sang istri. D.O memasang ekspresi O.O saat melihat sang suami malah bertelanjang bulat di depan sang istri.

"Waeyo? Jangan terkejut seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau melayaniku sekarang juga. Kita akan membuat anak kembar" ucapan Kai tersebut sukses membuat D.O terkisap dan seketika Kai menerjang D.O dan menimpanya di sofa, mencium bibirnya, menjilatinya sampai menghisap kuat bibir teal milik D.O.

D.O hanya pasrah menerima perlakuuan sang suami, bagaimana pun ia harus berterimakasih banyak pada Kibum yang kini telah membuat Kai jatuh cinta dan sayang padanya. Inilah yang selama ini dia tunggu, dicintai sang suami dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga besar walau kenyataannya belum terjadi. Kai melepas kaos dan seluruh yang D.O kenakan dengan ganas kemudian mencium leher D.O ganas, menghisap kemudian menjilat disekitar daerah sensitive yang pastinya Kai mengetahuinya sendiri.

Kai mengelus perut D.O yang sedikit membuncit dan kini tangannya beranjak menuju bokong D.O yang membesar karena kehamilannya juga meninggalkan kissmark kini Kai menghisap kuat nipple kanan D.O seperti kehausan sambil memukuli bokong D.O. kini mereka berdua sudah full naked, D.O mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai sedangnkan tangan Kai kini sibuk memainkan junior D.O dan meremasnya kuat. Kai melihat ekspresi D.O yang sangat terlihat seksi saat ini dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, bibirnya yang memerah juga bengkak, keringat yang membuatnya tampak seksi dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi seperti anak perawa yang tengah diperkosa membuatnya semakin ganas menyentuh sang istri.

"Kau sangat seksi" bisik Kai ditelinga D.O membuat degup jantung sang istri meningkat. D.O merasakan sesuatu didalam perutnya hendak akan keluar.

**CROTT**

Cairan cinta D.O menyembur perut Kai yang terbentuk sempurna dan kini Kai menjilati cairan cinta tersebut "Manis, seperti dirimu" gombalnya. D.O tersenyum malu pada Kai membuat Kai gemas sendiri melihat sang istri. Kai memposisikan kedua kaki D.O dibahunya dan memasukan satu jarinya ke hole milik sang istri. Kai dapat merasakan tangan D.O mencengkram kuat rambutnya dan tiba-tiba Kai memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus membuat D.O terisak pelan "Uljima baby… niklatilah" kata Kai sambil menciumi pipi cubby D.O.

**JLEB **

D.O membelalakkan matanya merasakan junior Kai telah masuk sempurna kedalam holenya, lalu menariknya keluar sampai kepalanya saja lalu menghentakkannya keras membuat D.O mengerang kesakitan, walau tidak keluar suaranya(?) 'kan D.O bisu disini. Lalu Kai bergerak perlahan sampai-sampai D.O mengisyaratkan Kai untuk bergerak cepat. Akhirnya Kai mennggenjotkan juniornya dalam tempo cepat bak menunggangi kuda sampai-sampai ia hendak akan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh D.O.

**CROTT**

Cairan cintanya kini telah memasuki tubuh D.O, D.O mengambil nafas panjang saat Kai menggenjot juniornya lagi sampai-sampai menyemburkan cairannya sebanyak 5 kali dan Kai menjatuhkan dirinya disamping D.O. D.O tersenyum lembut pada Kai dan bibirnya seolah-olah mengatakan 'saranghae' dan 'gimawo untuk semuanya' membuat Kai semakin sayang pada D.O. Kai mengecup kening D.O kemudian mereka berdua jatuh tertidur tanpa melepas juniornya dari hole D.O.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie! Kau dengar tidak?!" kesal Baekhyun karena sejak tadi ia diabaikan oleh Chanyeol namun namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak mengabaikan orang lain kecuali dirinya. Kini mereka berada disebuah taman hiburan bersama Luhan, Sehun, Ryeowook, Yesung beserta kedua dongsaengnya, Kris dan Suho pastinya. Semenjak tadi Baekhyun terus menariki Kris disampingnya agar Chanyeol tidak menjahilinya namun Chanyeol malah mengabaikannya. Kris juga sedikit risih juga susah mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao sedangkan Lay yang mengaku takut pada Suho membuat Suho harus mengurungi nasibnya.

"Padahal hyungnya lebih menyeramkan" gumam Suho sendiri, Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang memakan gulali juga terbengong melihat Suho yang merenungi nasibnya memojok disebuah ruangan kosong(?).

"Tao mau naik roller coaster!" rengek Tao pada Lay, namun Lay tidak mau menemaninya. Yesung dan Ryeowook malah sibuk berduaan sampai-sampai Yesung menelantarkan kedua adiknya yang imut-imut. Ia kesal karena Lay takut ketinggian, Suho yang tengah berpundung ria(?), Baekhyun yang tengah mengejar Chanyeol dan HunHan yang bermesraan membuatnya bingung menaiki wahana yang ia sukai dengan siapa. Tapi Tao ingat, karena ada seorang lagi yang belum ia tanyakan. Kris.

"K-Kris gege" panggil Tao ragu, Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya pada seirang namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Wae, Tao?" tanyanya dingin. Sebenarnya hanya ingin menjaga image, kan gak lucu kalau ia harus memasang tampang bodoh dihadapan incarannya**#dirajamkris#**

"M-Mian apakah mengganggu?" tanya Tao dengan ekspresi lucu membuat Kris setengah matai menahan dirinya untuk tidak blushing.

"Tidak.. loh yang lain kemana?" Kris melongon mendapati teman-temannya sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Lay ge takut ketinggian, Suho sedang pundung, Baekhyun yang tengah mengejar Chanyeol, Yesung gege malah pergi ninggalin Tao dan HunHan sedang bermesraan. Jadinya hanya tinggal Kris gege yang bisa menemaniku… temani aku ya ge~" mohon Tao memasang tampang memelasnya yang sangat imut sampai Yesung sempat dibuat melting, bagaimana jika Kris? Lihatlah ia seperti sedang menahan buang air besar**#plak#dihajarKris#**

"Baiklah, kau mau menaiki apa?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengelus kepala Tao sayang.

"Roller coaster ge!" jawab Tao riang.

**JDER**

Demi Luhan— eh Tuhan Kris sama sekali trauma dengan wahana itu tapi demi Tao ia lakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie!" panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju wahana bianglala dan Baekhyun sempat terjatuh larena langkah kaki Chanyeol adalah dua kali langkah kaki Baekhyun. Bianglala tersebut tidak begitu tertutup, hanya ada yang menahan dan atap jadinya tengahnya terbuka**#author kacau ngedeskripsiinnya#**yang kayak di dufan loh**#digebukin Readers#**

Chanyeol memasukkan dirinya di bianglala dan mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tahu betul tatapan Chanyeol segera menaiki bianglala walau kini ia tengah berada dibelakang bianglala yang Chanyeol naiki. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Baekhyun "Yeoll!" teriaknya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menundukkan dirinya, dirasakan matanya bergelinang air mata. Matahari sangat indah menjelang sore dan hati kecilnya berharap kini ia sedang dijahili oleh Chanyeol lalu dirinya marah pada Chanyeol karena kejahilannya. Tidak bisa membayangkan belum sampai sehari di cueki Chanyeol sudah terasa sangat hampa bagi seorang Choi Baekhyun(ibunya kan Choi Junhong).

Akhirnya dengan nekat Baekhyun duduk dipinggir penahan bangku bianglala dan mencoba meraih pegangan yang berada di bianglala yang Chanyeol tempati. Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan handphonenya kini terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang tengah tergantung dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencengkran muat pada pelindung bangku bianglala**#mian author kacau#**

"Yeollie-ah.. apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tidak sempat menjawabnya dan kini ia menarik tangan kecil Baekhyun lalu meraih tubuhnya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berada di bianglala yang Chanyeol tempati pertama.

"Babo! Kau ingin mati hah?!" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terduduk dilantai bianglala, Baekhyun terkejut mendengar dirinya pertama kali mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Chanyeol, dan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indah Baekhyun.

"M-Mianhae.. aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku tetapi aku ingin meminta maaf. Jujur saja, kau tidak menjahiliku membuatku terasa kehilangan" isak Baekhyun, kini ia malah menangis dalam diam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk dihadapannya dan menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Aku hanya cemburu pada Kris saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Kris ketimbang aku… Aku sempat menganggap kau berbohong tetapi karena aku lihat wajahmu seperti itu jadi aku tak ingin menjahilimu sampai kau merasa baikkan tetapi kenapa kau malah semakin terpuruk tanpaku.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu dengan matanya yang sembab.

"M-Mianhae.." isak Baekhyun.

"Aku memaafkanmu… Mianhae and Saranghaeyo" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut dan memeluk namja manis itu erat.

"Hiks… nado.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: aduh malah ngelantur gini ff y, mian kalau agak gaje dan typos dimana-mana. Kalau boleh curhat besok author UAS nih malah sibuk bikin ff dari pagi ampe malem kkk~ moga suka ya, mian kalau udah nunggu ff ini lama… nanti author bakal update lagi. Gomawo reviewnya~ gomawoooo~~ nanti chap depan itu klimaksnya(?). gomawooo#kissu readers satu2#ditendang# POKOKNYA MIANHAE YANG NUNGGU FF INI SELAMA HAMPIR SETENGAH TAHUN, GOMAWO YANG SUDAH SETIA! #Deepbow#**


End file.
